Love, War, and Headaches
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: Valentine's Day is quickly approaching, and things start going crazy for the Digidestineds. With Sora trying to learn how to be more feminine and Matt dreading what Tai has planned, things can only get more complicated from here. Taito.
1. Chapter 1

**_NOTE:_**_ Hmm...Well I...er...Mmm...I don't have any real explanation for this story. After my plot-bunnies had a long period of hibernation, they decided to bombard me with various one-shots and ideas. After not being able to simply pick one I decided to just try my hand at merging them into one longer fic._

_And besides...Valentine's Day is coming up soon. :3 My original idea was to get this done by then. Will it happen? Hmm...only time will tell. ;)_

**_WARNING:_**_ Swearing, slash, and sensuality. You know, the yummy stuff. :3_

**_DISCLAIME__R:  
><em>**_I do not own the Digimon characters. However there are some characters in this story that do belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

**Matt's POV**

"Alright class, I expect you all to come prepared next time with your reports done. Class dismissed, have a good rest of the day." The teacher waved his hand and excused the class. I piled up my notebooks on top of my textbook and placed them inside my backpack. Another ordinary school day finished in Odaiba High.

"Man, can this class any duller or what?" My friend, Mimi grumbled when she walked over to my desk.

"It's Zoology," I shrugged as I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started walking out into the hallway. "What do you expect?"

"I expected to learn about like, you know, _animals_," she huffed as she followed me. "Not some tiny little bugs that no one can even see." Before I have a chance to respond to anything, I feel myself being lifted off the ground and spun around once.

"WHOA!" I yipped in surprise. I'm placed back on the ground and I turn to start shouting at the idiot who did that to me. The idiot turned out to be none other than Tai Kamiya; my boyfriend.

"Hello puppy," he grinned.

"You jerk," I slightly glare at him. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Nice to see you too," Tai chuckled before kissing me on the lips. Tai and I had been best friends ever since we were in Jr. High. After a sort of awkward stage in our lives where we were trying to figure our lives, we found out that we actually kind of liked each other. So in the summer going into our freshmen year, Tai and I decided to become a couple. Even though we do have our tiffs from time to time, we've been pretty happy ever since. I heard Mimi let out a small sad sigh as we kissed. Tai pulled away and hugged me gently. "Aw come on Mimi. Don't be so mopey."

"Easy for you to say," the younger girl sighed again. "You two will have each other for Valentine's Day."

"Oh right," I said. I actually totally forgot about that day. "That's coming up pretty soon."

"Yeah, and while you two will be off doing who knows what, I'll be at home by myself and single." Mimi placed the back of her hand on her forehead and let out a dramatic sigh.

"Those acting classes are paying off," Tai applauded the little actress. Mimi giggled and curtsied to my boyfriend. I looked at my brunette soccer captain.

"So what _are_ we doing for V-day?" I asked him. He blinked at me a couple of times and then gave me a sly smile.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said.

"Come on Tai."

"Look! Here come my boys!" I turned to look behind me and saw Tai's little posse. Ricky Hamamoto and Seth Uno walked closely side-by-side as they came towards us. Ringo Nishimuraya gently gnawed at a toothpick in his mouth and carried some heavy textbooks that belonged to his longtime girlfriend, Kiera Bando.

Along with another boy named Markus Bando, these boys were practically the star athletes of the soccer team in Odaiba High. My Tai was the captain of the soccer team and also the head striker. Ricky was a tan skinned, black haired striker who would always assisted my boyfriend with the soccer ball. Seth, dirty-blonde hair and sky blue eyes, was the team's praised goalie because of his reflexes which were sharper than a knife. Ringo, wavy light brown hair and green eyes, was the tallest one from their group and having the extra length made him a valuable midfielder. That left only Markus, dark hair and brown eyes, and he was the team's strongest defender. Together, they've led Odaiba High's soccer team all the way up to the soccer finales.

Whew! Now that the brief introductions are out of the way…

"Hey guys!" Seth waved to us. Mimi and I murmured our greetings and Tai shook each of his teammates by the hand. I took notice that Ricky was looking particularly glum this day, since he didn't shake Tai's hand with much enthusiasm.

"What's the deal Ricky?" Mimi voiced my question.

"Oh nothing," Ricky shrugged. "Just have to write up a story for the school newspaper's Valentine's Day issue."

"Hey, that's really cool Ricky," I smiled. He shot me a rather upset glance.

"Not if your story has to be front page worthy," he grumbled.

"Who says it has to be?" I asked.

"Some kid basically told Ricky that he couldn't write worth squat," Ringo filled in with a shrug. "And now he's desperate to prove him wrong."

"Thanks for the butting of in Ringo," Ricky growled. The wavy haired boy saluted which made his girlfriend giggle. Before Ricky could do anything else, Seth wrapped his arms around Ricky in a tight hug.

"Don't worry about it Rick," the blonde boy gave his friend a gentle smile. "I'm sure that whatever you come up with will be great." The black haired boy smiled and patted his friend on the back. I tilted my head slightly at the lack of affection.

I don't really understand their relationship to be honest…Ricky and Seth were a couple, but they hadn't publicized it to anyone besides us and their families. I guess it's because they are really self-conscious about what people think of them…which they shouldn't because it's none of their business. I looked over at Tai and gently took his hand. He smiled at me and then looked back at Kiera.

"Hey Kiera, where's your cousin?" he asked the curly haired girl. Kiera frowned at the mention of her cousin.

"He told me that he'd meet you guys at the field," she said. "He's not doing too good."

"What's wrong with him?" Mimi asked. Kiera looked up at Ringo, who simply shrugged as to say "might as well."

"You guys remember his girlfriend, Suzie?" she asked. We all nodded. "Well, they broke up."

"What?" all of us, except for Ringo and Kiera, gasped.

"When did this happen?" Seth asked.

"Where is he?" Tai asked.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"It happened before school," Kiera took a step back, suddenly overwhelmed by the sudden questions. "Sora and I were at his locker before the bell rang and she just walked up to him and said, 'Markus, I'm breaking up with you.' Then she just left."

"She didn't give a reason or something?" Ricky asked. Kiera shook her head. "What a bitch!"

"You're telling me," Kiera agreed. "I mean, sure my cousin can drive me nuts at times, but seeing him so hurt like that just pissed me off like none other. I'm not really sure where he is at the moment, but when I texted him after school, he said that he was with Sora and that he would meet you guys at practice."

"That's so sad," I muttered. Tai rested his head on the top of my head.

"Looks like you won't be the only single one this Valentine's Day Mimi," The brunette striker chuckled, trying to lightening the mood.

"Maybe I should write my story on that," Ricky said, to himself probably but we all heard it. "_'Valentine's Day: Day of Love, or Day of Despair?'_"

"Coach will give us a ton of despair if we don't go to practice soon," Tai sighed. "We better head over."

"I'm going to walk Kiera to her car," Ringo informed the group. The soccer players let out a mocking "AWWW!" at the taller boy's action. The wavy haired boy stuck his tongue out at them and then followed a slightly embarrassed Kiera to her car.

"You guys are so immature," Mimi huffed at the jocks. Ricky and Seth grinned at each other and then started walking off to the gym locker rooms. Tai was about to follow them, but I caught a hold of his arm and pulled him back.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss me.

"I'll see you later ok?" he said to me. He turned to leave, but I stopped him again. "Yes?"

"Aren't you at least going to give me a hint or something?"

"A hint for what?" I gave him a "you-know-what" look. "Oh! For Valentine's Day! Hmm…Ok. Here's the hint. It's actually more of a present."

"Really?"

"Yep. It's something really special and…I'm sure a lot of people would be really jealous of you."

"What is it?"

"I've already said too much." I frowned slightly and Tai hugged me. "I can't wait for you to see it though…and I hope you won't be disappointed." He ruffled my perfectly styled hair and headed off to join the rest of his team. I smiled and smoothed down the stray hairs that had fallen out of place. When I turned back to talk to Mimi, she had a deer in the head-lights look on her face.

"Are you ok Mimi?" I asked her. Her shocked look slowly turned to one of excitement.

"Did you not hear him Matt?" she nearly squealed.

"Um…yes, I did," I blinked at her.

"'A present'? 'Something special'? 'People getting jealous'?" She repeated my boyfriend's hints.

"Y-yeah? So?" I was feeling pretty puzzled. The honey brown haired girl looked around to see that no one was listening before leaning in closer.

Then as nicely as she could say it, she whispered in my ear, "I think Tai is going to show you his 'manhood'."

* * *

><p><em>Oh snapdragon! Hee hee.<br>_

_FYI, this story is going to follow three different character's POV: Matt, Mimi, and Ricky._

__...Man...I am so unsure of this story...I guess it's up to you guys as the readers to let me know what you think of it and whether I should continue or not. :\_ So please take the time to review if you can!_

_**EDIT: **Ok, so from the reviews I've been receiving, there's apparently some confusion._

_ Ricky, Seth, Markus, and Ringo are the English names I gave for Ryu, Chikao, Muga and Ringo (...well, Ringo's name stayed the same...). The reason why I decided to change their names is because while I was writing this story, I thought it looked weird to see a bunch of legit Japanese names among the Digidestineds' dubbed names (Oh and _for those who don't know, those four characters are OCs that take part in another story of mine called "Sweetest Poison"). __

_That is all, have a good day! :D  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**_NOTE:_**_ Thank you to those who have reviewed this story so far. I think I will be continuing this, just for kicks and giggles. :) And since I want to at least make an effort and get it done by V-Day, I present to you the next chapter._

_This next chapter comes from Mimi's POV and we get introduced to a few new characters. Enjoy!_

**_WARNING:_**_ Swearing, slash and sensuality.  
><em>

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own the original Digimon characters. But I do own the characters named Markus and Talmage._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

Mimi's POV

"WHAT?" Matt all but shouted at the comment. A few students turned to look at us and Matt's face was soon as red as a tomato. More quietly, he added, "Mimi! That's ridiculous!"

"It sure sounded like he was!" I shrugged innocently. Seriously, after hints like that, who _wouldn't_ think of it?

"Why would Tai do that?" he asked. "I mean, the only reason why he should do that at all would be if he wanted to—" Suddenly, it became very obvious that Matt and I got hit with the exact same idea at the same time. "Oh shit…"

"AW! MATT!" I bounced up and down a couple of times before giving him a tight hug. "This is so exciting!"

"No!" the musician shook his head. "No, this is _not _exciting!"

"Why not? You should be excited that Tai wants to take your relationship to the next level."

"I don't know if that'd be a good idea."

"Matt, you and Tai have been a couple since your freshmen year of high school and even before then, you guys have been the best of friends. What's so bad about him and you doing some nasty-nasty?" Matt stayed quiet for a moment and then looked down at the ground.

"It just…makes me nervous to think about it." I blinked at him a few times.

"What? The actual sex?" I asked.

"No, and don't say it so loud!" He quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard. "It makes me nervous to think of Tai…naked." He started to smooth down his hair nervously as I stare at him.

"Really?" I asked. Matt was naked shy…Who knew?

"Yeah…I mean, when I've jacked off at night and tried to think of it, I get nervous and have to think of something else."

"Ow…ears bleeding now," I covered my ears with my hands. "Thank you Mr. Blunt. I so needed to know what you do at night." Matt groaned slightly and started to walk away. I thought I might have offended him or something, Matt can be such a little drama queen sometimes, so I followed him. "I was kidding you know…kind of. You don't need to run off."

"I'm not running," He grumbled, casually waving to people who called out his name. "I just have to go to the little gym and pick up T.K. so we can walk home."

"Isn't T.K. still in Jr. High?" I asked. "What is he doing here?"

"He's on the school's basketball team," Matt answered. "He comes here during their practice period."

"That's pretty sweet," I grinned. T.K. was just a couple of years younger than me and he was already on the High school team. I would say that is pretty legit. Matt nodded and soon we were at the doors of the small gym. When we entered, there were only two people in the gym; my brother T.K. and another boy named…Um…Blake? ...Rob? …Actually, I honestly didn't know.

The kid was in my math class since the beginning of the school year, and I _still _didn't know his name! It wasn't like he was a loser or ugly or anything like that. The kid was actually pretty cute. He had blonde sandy hair with some highlights and light brown eyes. He was pretty tall, I guess that's why he's on the basketball team, and also pretty fit. He was handsome and I could see why girls liked him; the only thing was that he's just really…quiet. I've seen how girls try to come up to him and flirt, but he just sort of shies away from them. Then again, I've also seen him around school with other basketball team players, and even Matt, and he seems totally fine and really kind of outgoing. I guess the thing with him is that he just needs to gain your trust first before he'd be willing to expose his true self to you.

"Hey Matt!" T.K. greeted before he did another layup and shot the ball in his hands. It hit the rim of the basket and went flying across the gym.

"You're letting the ball out of your hands too early," The other boy explained to Matt's younger brother. He picked up a spare ball and proceeded to explain to him when the exact moment should be that he should let it out. My attention went to the stray ball that had bounced away and I soon saw that we weren't the only ones in the gym.

"Hi Sora!" I shouted and waved. Sora sat next to Markus, who had his legs pulled up to his knees, and waved back. Matt and I jogged over to them and sat down.

"Hi guys," Sora smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I just came to pick up T.K. so we could go home," Matt pointed to his brother. "But it seems like Talmage is showing him a thing or two."

"Is that his name?" I blinked. "Talmage?" Talmage. Talmage Date…now I remember the name! "Shoot, I thought it was Blake or something. He's in my math class. Doesn't say much though."

"He's in my English class," Markus muttered, adding his two bits to the conversation. Poor guy. His voice sounded so numb and broken. His face was blank and he showed no emotions behind his eyes. He looked like he could use some sympathy.

"Sorry about your break up Markus," I frowned. Markus let out a heavy sigh and buried his face in his knees. Sora shot a slight glare at me, which I only assumed meant, "nice-going."

"Gee thanks Mimi," she grumbled. "I spent a whole twenty minutes trying to get him to think of something else."

"Sorry," I lowered her head slightly. Yep, I was right about the look… Matt patted Markus on the arm.

"It'll be ok Markus," he said to him. The dark haired boy sighed again and then stood up.

"I need to get to practice now," he muttered. He looked down and smiled at Sora. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better Sora."

"What are friends for?" the ginger girl shrugged. Markus sighed and then lumbered off to his soccer practice. Sora frowned sadly as she watched him leave. Once the defender player left, T.K. and his mentor jogged over to where we were sitting.

"What's up with him?" T.K. asked. Matt quickly told them what had happened with him and his girlfriend. T.K. frowned in sympathy. "Oh…that's too bad."

"Yeah, and so close to Valentine's Day too," I pointed out.

"His girlfriend was Suzie King?" Talmage asked. I nodded. "I know her. She's in my science class. She always acts like she doesn't know what's going on so either the teacher will do the work for her, or some other dude will."

"What a bitch," Sora growled.

"Yeah…the poor guy is going to be a little sore for a while," Matt sighed sadly.

"I just hope that doesn't affect his soccer skills," T.K. said as he started twirling a basketball on his finger. I watched T.K. for a moment, then picked up the basketball that had flown over to this side of the gym earlier. I played with it in my hands for a moment, then remembered the conversation Matt and I were having earlier.

"…Speaking of skill," I grinned at the musician and placed the ball on my lap, trying to hint what I was trying to say. He was obviously confused, so I decided to give him a bigger hint by moving the ball up and down in a suggestive motion. His face turned into panic and he flushed into a deep red.

"Did we miss something?" Talmage asked. "Your face is really red Matt."

"It is?" Matt gasped. We all nodded which made him burry his face in his hands out of even more embarrassment. I giggled at his shyness. It was kind of cute to see him so nervous about Tai…a _naked _Tai.

"What's up bro?" T.K. asked.

"Tai is going to offer to have sex with Matt!" I giggled. Matt shot me an "I-hate-you" look and I shot back an "I-love-you-too" look.

"Really?" Sora grinned.

"No!" Matt yelped. "Mimi just thinks he is!"

"Hey! You came to the same conclusion I did!" I held up the ball and tried to spin it on my fingers like T.K. had done earlier. "You know, when I mentioned that Tai might show you his cock?"

"MIMI!" he yelped again. T.K. and I started laughing and Sora soon joined in. "I'm sorry Talmage." I looked up and saw that Talmage had a rather shocked face.

"Hey it's cool," he chuckled nervously. "I mean, I didn't know you were Tai's boy or anything, but that's cool. He's a nice guy." The sandy haired boy looked down at me. "I was just more surprised that Mimi said 'cock.'"

"I'm usually not so crude," I pouted slightly and it was Matt's turn to laugh. I gave him a look and he simply shrugged.

"Come on T.K.," Matt said as he stood up. "Let's get home."

"We can't leave yet!" the younger boy complained.

"Why? I thought you guys were done practicing."

"Well yeah! But now we need to devise a plan for you when Tai makes the first move! ...Or if you should be the one to make the move…Or what to do if you both make the same move and then it becomes awkward!" T.K. threw his arms up in the air. "The possibilities are endless! You need help to prepare!"

"He's got a po-o-oint," I sing-sang innocently while playing with the basketball in my hands.

"No, he doesn't," Matt flushed. "Besides, I highly doubt that's what Tai had in mind when he said he's got a special present for me that will make other people jealous and he hopes I won't be disappointed." We all stared at Matt. His face soon showed that I might have had a point to my crazy theory. He quickly turned and started walking out of the gym. "Bye guys! Let's go T.K.!" We watched them walk off together before looking back at one another.

"It really does sound like Tai wants to show him his you-know-what," Talmage chuckled.

"I know right?" I giggled and tossed the basketball at Talmage. I looked over at Sora and noticed that she looked rather sad. "What's wrong Sora?" She stayed quiet for a moment and then looked up at Talmage. He nodded and excused himself to go and practice some of his basketball drills.

"Can I tell you something and you promise you won't say anything to anyone else?" she muttered. I nodded and pretended to zip my lips. Suddenly, her nails seemed to be more interesting to her than keeping eye-contact with me.

"I've…sort of had a crush on Markus for a while now," she said nervously. I blinked at her in surprise. Sora? Sora, tomboy Sora, had a crush? On Markus? …_CUUUUUUTE!_ "Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" I asked and looked elsewhere.

"Like if I was a bunny or something," she muttered.

"Sorry," I giggled. "I just never imagined you to ever really like someone. You're just so…"

"Tomboy-ish?"

"I was going to say conserved with guys…but I guess that works too." Sora sighed and I shrugged. We stayed quiet for a moment, only listening to the bouncing of a basketball echo through the gym.

"Will you teach me how to be more girly?" Sora blurted out.

"Huh?" Needless to say, I was a bit off guard when she asked me that question.

"Please Mimi? I really want Markus to start noticing me more than just a friend and as long as I still act like one of the guys, that's probably all that he's going to see me as."

"But that's how you are! You've always been more on the tomboyish side."

"Well now I want to learn to be more on the feminine side."

"I don't know if you're asking the right person to teach you, Sora."

"Oh come on. You're like, the queen of girly-ness!"

"She has a point Mimi." I turned back to see Talmage looking at us.

"Were you listening in on us?" I asked him. He shrugged and walked over to where we were sitting.

"Bits and pieces," he admitted shyly. "But I think you should help her out." He looked down at the basketball and tossed it from one of his hands to the other. "I know I'd like it if I had a friend to help me learn how to flirt…" I guess I was wrong about the gaining your trust thing before talking to you…then again, maybe it's because he knows Matt and Matt knows us…

"But she wants to learn how to be more girly," I said. "I mean…no offense or anything Sora. It's just who you are."

"None taken," she sighed. "I know that's how I've been for most of my life and I'm fine with it…But maybe just this Valentine's Day, I'd like to make a little change to see if I get his attention or not."

"…I don't know Sora," I muttered again. "I've never really taught anyone how to be more girly before…" Sora rested her chin on her hand and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"I wonder how Tai would feel if he found out about the broken CD." I gasped when she mentioned it. A couple of months ago, Tai bought a CD for Matt which featured one of his favorite bands. He told me to watch over it one night while he prepared to give it to Matt. Well, I was hosting a sleep over that same night and we got into a sort of pillow fight/wrestling match…The poor CD didn't stand a chance.

When Tai asked for the CD, I told him that he never gave it to me. While searching around his room, I snuck the broken CD into his backpack and told him to check there. Tai fortunately, for me I mean, thought that he was the one who broke it in his backpack.

"You wouldn't!" I slightly glared at her.

"I won't, if you teach me," the ginger girl grinned innocently. I thought about my options.

"How about this," Talmage spoke up. "If you teach Sora to be more girly, I'll set you up on a date with this guy I know." I looked up at the sandy blonde boy.

"Is he cute?" I asked.

"Um," he hesitated slightly. "I guess if you were a girl he might be considered cute…I'm not a girl so I'm not really sure…" I gave him an odd look.

"Is it a deal?" Sora asked hopefully. I looked at both of them and then sighed.

"How can I say no to a friend? …Alright! You've got yourselves a deal," I nodded.

"Thank you so much Mimi!" Sora hugged me tightly. "You're the best!" Talmage smiled and started going back to the basketball hoops.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him.

"Practice I guess," he shrugged. "Why?"

"You're going to help me," I said matter-of-factly as I stood up.

"Huh?" his face looked very stunned.

"Yep. You were a part of this deal, so you're going to help me with Sora." I helped Sora up and walked over to him. "Besides, didn't you say that you'd like it if you had a friend to help you learn how to flirt?" Talmage blushed slightly. "That's what I thought. Now come along my little pupils. I'm going to teach you how to flirt and how to be more feminine."

With one friend about to get laid and another asking for girly lessons, I could already tell that this Valentine's Day would certainly be a very interesting one…

* * *

><p><em>Wow...this is the first time I've written as Mimi herself...I hope I did her character justice.<em>

_Well, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys. Things you liked, things you didn't, how this reminded you of your pet cat, anything. Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows (It's been so long since I've said that :3)._


	3. Chapter 3

**_NOTE:_**_ Third chapter to this little story. This time, we follow Ricky and get a little more insight to what is going on with Talmage and Sora. :)  
><em>

**_WARNING: _**_S__lash, swearing and sensuality...though not so much in this chapter.  
><em>

**_DISCLAIME_**_**R: **I own Ricky, Seth and Talmage. All the others, I do not own._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

**Ricky's POV**

I tapped my pencil on my desk and sighed in frustration. This was ridiculous. It shouldn't be that hard to come up with a killer story that is worthy enough to be on the front page! Stupid Jones…if it weren't for his snotty attitude then maybe I wouldn't have opened my big mouth and challenged him for his spot on the front paged. Stupid Jones…stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Nothing yet?" Seth murmured as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. I leaned into him and sighed.

"Nope," I grumbled. "Absolutely nothing." Seth kissed me on the lips and hugged me tightly.

"Maybe you should take a break then," he offered. "Sometimes, authors go out and breathe some fresh air when they can't think of anything to write."

"I don't know Love," I said. "I have to have this thing done in time for Valentine's Day."

"Please Rick?" I looked into those sky blue eyes of his and immediately gave in.

"Alright," I smiled. "Let's go to the park."

**oXoXoXoXo**

Fresh air wasn't really helping me with my writer's block. In fact, I think it was making it worse. Everywhere I looked, there was absolutely nothing. No couples to interview, no crazy anti-Valentine's group, nothing. I felt my boyfriend's hand gently bump against mine and so I intertwined our fingers together. That made him happy, I could tell. Whenever Seth got really happy, he lets out this sort of soft little sigh. I don't think he really notices that he does it, but I have. And hearing that he's happy makes me happy…despite my current state of stress.

"You're slouching too much!" a voice shouted. We both straightened up and stopped walking. A frustrated growl came after the shout. Seth and I looked at each other and quickly followed the source of the sounds. In the middle of a baseball field in the park, there was Mimi, Sora, and some other guy sitting on the grass. As we got closer, we saw that Mimi had a long ruler in her hands and Sora had a couple of books on her head. The red head tried walking with the books balancing on her head. Mimi watched her friend carefully, and then bopped her on the bum with the ruler when it became very clear that Sora was slouching too much. The ruler surprised Sora so much that the books came toppling off her head.

"You went farther this time Sora," The boy applauded her efforts. "I think you went like…half a step more than the last time."

"Hey guys," I greeted the group. "What are you doing?" They all looked at each other.

"Mimi is teaching me how to be more girly," Sora admitted shyly. I looked at Seth and then we both started to laugh.

"That's a good one Sora," I chuckled. Mimi and Sora's faces looked very pissed off.

"I don't think they're kidding Rick," Seth muttered to me.

"…apparently not," I frowned. "Sorry for laughing Sora. It's just that, you're really—"

"Tomboyish?" the red headed girl sighed sadly.

"I was going to say…actually, yeah." Mimi bopped me over the head with her ruler. "What was that for?"

"For being a boy!" she huffed. Sora sat next to the other boy that was with them.

"It's hopeless," she muttered. "I'm never going to get Markus' attention with the rate I'm going."

"You're trying to get Markus' attention?" Seth asked. Sora nodded sadly.

"Honey, you can wear a huge neon sign on your head and he wouldn't notice," I said bluntly. "Especially after Suzie broke up with him. He was a wreck during soccer practice earlier." Mimi hit me on the head again, only a little harder.

"Don't listen to Ricky," she said to the girl sitting on the ground. "Come on, let's try again." Sora turned to the boy sitting next to her.

"Why not start with Talmage's lessons now?" she offered. I looked at the sandy blonde haired boy curiously.

"He wants to learn to be feminine too?" I grinned at him. "He looks perfectly fine the way he looks." I gave him a wink and his face turned a bit pink. Seth took the ruler from Mimi and then hit me over the head. "OW!" I glared at him slightly and he grinned at me before giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Um…No," The boy, Talmage, answered nervously as he stood up. "Mimi was actually going to teach me how to…erm…flirt."

"Flirting?" I asked. "Oh hell, that's nothing! You're looking at the king of flirt right here." Sora and Mimi looked at each other and started giggling. I slightly glared at them. "Hey, at least _I've _got a boyfriend." They stopped giggling as I gave Seth a quick hug. "Alright then." I looked back at Talmage. "If you want to win a girl or guy's attention, there is one thing you must know."

"What?" Talmage asked eagerly. I looked around at the rest of the group and leaned in closer to Talmage.

"Bye-Yum-Pum-Pum," I murmured. He gave me a confused look.

"Bye-Yum-Pum-Pum?" he repeated.

"Bye-Yum-Pum-Pum," I started to sing. Pretty soon, I had broken out into complete song, throwing in a couple of flirtatious dance moves. Before I could move on to the next verse of the song, I looked to the rest of the group and saw the confusion on their faces. I stopped singing and folded my arms across my chest. "Haven't you guys ever seen 'The Happiest Millionaire'?" They all shook their heads. "You poor deprived children…"

"What does that song have to do with teaching Talmage how to flirt?" Mimi challenged my song.

"I'll show you," I replied. "Talmage, walk as though you own the floor." He looked over at Sora and Mimi for help. Finally, he walked around rather oddly. "You look like a nervous Chihuahua. Come on kid! Walk with attitude!" I started walking, head held high and body upright, to show him what I meant. Talmage watched me for a moment then started mimicking my walk.

"Like this?" he asked me. I stopped walking and started watching him.

"Yes sir," I grinned. "Ready for the next step of the lesson?"

"Sure," Talmage stopped walking and looked back at me.

"Alright then. When you see that you've got someone's attention, you gotta keep them interested."

"How?"

"Strike a subtle, yet entrancing pose. Like this." I glanced over at Seth, who of course was watching, then slowly slid my hands to my pocket and cocked my hip slightly to one side. Had my blonde boyfriend been a dog, he would be salivating all over the floor.

"Wow," Talmage muttered. "That's a good hook." I looked over at Seth and winked at him. He blushed slightly and looked away. Talmage then tried to mimic me once again. "How's this?" I examined his posture.

"It's no good unless you add some attitude to the pose," I said to him. "Look, run your fingers through your hair, but with attitude." I ran my fingers through my own hair and then flicked my head to one side. He did as I told him and added his own little button to the move. "Excellent!"

"Go back to the strutting around like a peacock Ricky," Mimi giggled. "That was my favorite part."

"You're just jealous that you can't be as devilishly handsome as moi," I smirked. I turned back to look at Talmage. "I expect to see you practice these moves I've just show you. Just remember that confidence is key." He quickly dropped his pose and frowned.

"Yeah, and that's one thing that I tend to lack," he murmured.

"A key?" Seth asked innocently.

"No silly," Sora chuckled. "Confidence."

"Yeah," Talmage sighed. "I mean, I think I'm more observant and shy than anything else."

"You seem fine with us right now," I said. "You don't come off as shy at all."

"Well, that's because you're not...her."

"Her? Her who?" Talmage looked to the ground nervously and shrugged a shoulder. I stared at him for a moment, then suddenly understood what he meant. "Oh! _Her_ her." Talmage had a little crush on a girl.

"Yeah," He admitted. "Her…"

"…I'm lost," Mimi murmured.

"Talmage likes a girl," Seth informed the girl.

"OH!" Mimi smiled happily once she caught up with the group. "Well then you've got to show her what you've got buddy boy!"

"That's the thing, I can't remember how to do anything when I see her. I mean…I guess we're starting to become friends…but if I ever try to flirt or anything with her, I choke up. If that's not an epic fail I don't know what is."

"Who is she?" Sora asked.

"…You guys wouldn't know her," the light eyed boy muttered.

"Seth and I are friends with Tai Kamiya, captain of the soccer team," I pointed to my said boyfriend. "And we're also friends with Matt Ishida who happens to be the lead singer in the hottest teen band around town. Just try and see if we don't know anyone." I folded my arms acros my chest and waited.

"…Um…never mind," Talmage blushed.

"Don't worry Talmage," I said to him, placing an arm around his wide shoulder. "After flirting lessons with me, you'll have enough confidence to get that girl of yours."

"Thanks Ricky," Talmage smiled at me. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," I smiled back. "Shoot, I've got enough tricks up my sleeves that I could write a book about—" I let out a loud gasp at my sudden realization.

"What's wrong Rick?" Seth asked.

"I just found what I'm going to be writing about for the newspaper!" I grinned. "It's going to be about me teaching Talmage how to flirt to get the girl!"

"Huh?" Talmage had a panicked look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, you won't be the only one I'll write about," I patted him on the back. "There will be a sub-story about a tomboy girl desperately learning how to be more feminine!"

"What?" Sora gasped. "No! I refuse to let you put me in the paper!"

"Oh don't worry," I said to her. "I'll be sure to keep you guys anonymous and be extremely vague while describing you guys." I looked up to the sky and started imagining the story. _"The Secret of Bye-Yum-Pum-Pum"_…That'll show that hoity-toity Jones! "I better start working on it now! Call me when you guys have another lesson Mimi!"

"What about our walk Rick?" Seth asked me. I didn't hear him though, because I was already sprinting back to my house to start working on the article.

* * *

><p><em>Of course I had to add a little Disney into Ricky's chapter. ^_^<br>_

_Who is the mysterious Jones we speak of? ...You'll find out sooner or later. ;)_

_Please let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Want to know the secret of Bye-Yum-Pum-Pum? Constructive criticism is helpful to me and appreciated, flames will be used for weenie roasting._


	4. Chapter 4

**_NOTE: _**_I swear this is the fastest story I've ever updated! :O Probably because I want to try and get it done by S.A.D (Single Awareness Day). ^_^_

_Kerukeru gave me the honor of including his characters in this fic which I am super stoked about! :D Unlike Ricky, Seth and Markus, the characters have Japanese names; since they do not belong to me, I didn't think it would be proper if I changed them. Well, I hope I got their personalities right... *crosses fingers*  
><em>

**_WARNING:_**_Slash, sensuality and swearing (as in, they throw the F-bomb at the end, just FYI).  
><em>

**_DISCLAIMER_****_: _**_I do not own the song lyrics that are included in this chapter (one belongs to Taylor Swift, the other belongs to Katty Perry), nor do I own the Digimon characters (I think they are owned by Tolei), nor do I own the Teenage Wolves characters (they belong to the awesome Kerukeru)...pretty much I'm a hobo writer. -.-;_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

**Matt's POV**

_"Time slows down, whenever you're around. I can feel my heart; it's beating in my chest. Did you…feel it…I…_Ok! Stop! Stop! Stop!" The band and I let out an irritated sigh as Runi Wararty stopped us from practicing again.

"What's wrong _now?_" I asked her. Her violet eyes scanned through the lyrics in her hands.

"I don't like this song," she grumbled, tossing the papers behind her. "It's so sappy…it almost makes me want to puke." Kenak Hentari abandoned his place at the keyboard and picked up a piece of paper.

"Aw come on Runi," Nakita Malynwa shrugged at his longtime friend. "The song isn't _that_ bad."

"_'_But can you feel this magic in the air,'" Kenak read out loud. "'Must have been the way you…kissed me?'"

"I don't blame you for hating the song Runi," our bassist, Danato Futamaru, stuck his tongue out in slight disgust. "The lyrics are probably some of the corniest I've heard yet."

"Well, it's not just that," she sighed. "It's also the fact that the drum beat is just _soo _weird!" Runi started humming the tune of the song while trying to figure out the drum part on her lap.

"You're not going to be playing the drums though," Nakita informed her once again. "You don't need to worry about that."

"Well, until _somebody_ finds the replacement drummer they promised…" She eyed me threateningly and I seized the moment to quickly tune my guitar up again. "Then I am going to be worrying about it." Runi was the original drummer in our "Teenage Wolves" band. However, since I wanted her to sing this song for our Valentine's Day concert, I told her I would find a substitute drummer for this song. "Matt?"

"I'll get there when I get there," I mumbled. "Good drummers are hard to come by, you know?"

"Of course, because I'm one of the best," Runi said proudly. No one objected because it was true.

"Well you better find someone soon Matt," Danato said while plucking his part on his base guitar. "Because I'm going to need help to carry out the rhythm for you guys."

"Why don't we call it quits for today?" Kenak offered. "I need to get home and start working on a paper anyways."

"Good call Kenak," I nodded. "I guess we'll have to run through the songs we'll be playing in the show tomorrow." My eyes rested on the purple streaked brunette. "You think you'll be able to memorize the rest of the song by then?"

"If you can get a drummer before the show opens," she stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue out back at her and then went off stage to pack my guitar back in its case. As the rest of the band packed up their own things and started chatting about their plans for when they got home, I checked my phone to see if Tai had sent me any texts. Nothing. I glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching and then started texting.

_**'Hey Tai. Just wonder if you would please give me another hint to what we're doing for Valentine's Day. I really want to know.'**_

…No. Too pushy. Delete.

_**'Hey sexy. I can't wait for what you've got in store for V-Day. Do I need to make any special "preparations?" ;)'**_

…Ugh. Too suggestive. Delete.

_**'Tai, can I have another hint for what we're doing for V-day?'**_

…Simple. Good enough. I hit the send button and waited.

"What cha doing Matt?" I yelped in surprised and dropped my cell phone, causing the battery to fall out. I turned to see Nakita innocently grinning at me.

"Just texting," I grumbled and bent down to put my phone back together.

"A possible drum player?" he asked. The raven haired boy located my battery, which had skidded off to the other side of the room, and handed it back to me. "Or a certain bushy haired soccer boy?" My face flushed slightly and I looked down at my phone. "That's cute."

Ever since I announced to the band that Tai and I were a couple, they have teased me nonstop about it. Whether it's making cooing noises at us after a concert or the occasional "Where's-your-man-Matt?" they never failed to bring it up at least once. Once my phone finished starting up, the little text message box showed up. I opened the message which was from Tai and eagerly read.

'**If I give U any more hints, there will B no surprise. :P'**

I frowned and started texting back.

'_**That's the point dim-wit,' **_I started writing. _**'I don't want to be unprepared when you show me your…' **_I looked up at Nakita, who was trying to be as discreet as he could while peering over my phone's screen. I deleted the text and wrote, _**'Pwease baby? This will be the last one. I pwomise.' **_I glanced at Nakita to see if he succeeded in being nosey and then hit send.

"Baby talk," he grinned. "Nice tactic."

"Don't be so nosey dammit," I flushed and then smoothed down my hair. "I didn't think you could see it."

"I've got eyes like a hawk," Nakita informed me. "But that's beside the point. What are you and your baby planning on doing for that special day?"

"Matt had a baby?" Runi gasped and quickly hurried over to our conversation. Kenak must have run off immediately to get home and finish his report, and there was no sign of Danato anywhere. So it was just us three in the room left. "Why didn't you tell us? I would have gotten some people together and thrown a baby shower!"

"Ha ha," I rolled my eyes slightly. "Very funny Runi." She grinned at me.

"Matt is trying to get his baby-Tai to spill the beans on what they're doing for Valentine's Day," Nakita informed her. I groaned a little when both Runi and Nakita then proceeded to let out a long "Awww!" in unison.

"There is nothing to _'Awww!'_ about," I told them. "Not if you knew what was going on."

"Care to fill us in?" Runi asked. My phone started buzzing and I quickly checked it to avoid the request.

'**Well…ok. :) Just give me a minute 2 think of a good hint.'**

"Hello-o-o?" Runi waved a hand in front of my face. I looked at both of them and then sighed.

"Mimi thinks Tai is going to offer to have sex with me this Valentine's Day," I grumbled. "He told me earlier that he was going to give me something special for that day and that a lot of other people will be jealous. At first, I didn't want to believe Mimi…but the more I think about it, the more I think it might be true." Runi and Nakita looked at each other.

"Well, it does sound like he's gonna…you know," Runi suggested.

"That's what I was afraid of," I rubbed the back of my neck.

"What are you afraid of Matt?" Nakita grinned, his green eyes shining with mischief. "You should be excited!"

"Yeah, and while you're getting laid, I'm going to be at home being single," Runi grumbled as she started playing with one of her strands of purple hair. I tilted my head slightly then looked at Nakita.

"I thought you guys were going to make fun of couples at the mall," I said to him.

"Didn't he tell you?" Runi answered for him. "He's going to be hanging out with his _'boyfriend' _that day." She made air quotes when she said "boyfriend."

"I asked you if it would be alright with you," Nakita mumbled, obviously feeling bad for ditching his friend.

"Since when did you have a boyfriend?" I asked him.

"Since Christmas break," Nakita perked up at the memory. I gave him an odd look.

"And…you haven't mentioned this to any of us…because?"

"No one has asked," he replied. I looked at Runi.

"Don't worry Matt," she nodded. "I'm still not that all convinced either."

"It's true!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" I chuckled. "Ok then…tell me about your boyfriend, Nakita."

"His name is Wyatt," he happily said. "And he's about the most adorable thing you could ever lay your eyes on." I was about to mention my Tai, but decided to let the other boy have his moment. "He's tall, and handsome, and really sweet."

"Oh, tell him how you guys met," Runi suggested. She nudged my side. "You'll get a kick out of it."

"Well as you know," the raven haired boy continued on, either not noticing Runi's sarcasm or simply ignoring it. "I went up to my grandparent's house for Christmas. One day, I was asked to run to the store and grab a can of pie filling. I got there and found the specific one. Once I reached out to get it, Wyatt was there reaching for the same pie filling and so our hands touched. We took one look at each other…and as they say, the rest is history."

"…that was…very sweet," I fought back the urge to laugh.

"I know, isn't it?" Nakita grinned, completely content in his own little "Wyatt" filled world. He looked at Runi. "And since a certain little lady here doesn't believe my story, I asked him if he would come to the Valentine's Day concert."

"I haven't been called a 'little lady' since I was seven," Runi rolled her eyes. "What was his answer?"

"…He's still not sure if he can make it," Nakita mumbled sadly. The violet eyed girl gave me a look that showed how unconvinced she was, and I nodded. Just then, my phone buzzed once again in my pocket. I pulled it out and opened the message Tai sent me.

'**Found a good hint! :D Make sure the sound is on. Luv U!'**

I put the sound on and listened to the audio that was also sent with the text.

"_I WANNA SEE YOUR PEACOCK, COCK, COCK! YOUR PEACOCK, COCK!" _the audio file blared out of my phone. "_YOUR PEACOCK, COCK, COCK! YOUR PEACOCK, COCK! I WANNA SEE—_" I quickly exited out of the text and shoved my phone in my pocket. My face was flaming hot as I looked up in bewilderment at my band mates. Runi and Nakita stared at me for a moment, looked at each other and then looked back at me.

"He's gonna fuck you," they said in unison.

…I was in trouble…

* * *

><p><em>Whew...alright...got it done.<br>_

_Thanks a million to Kerukeru for letting me use his characters for this fic! :D If you want to know where they originated from, check out his awesome story titled "If I Could Hear Your Voice."_

_Feel free to leave me a review letting me know what you think. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**_NOTE: _**_Here is chapter 5 for this story. Yaaay! :D This chapter is a little longer than the previous ones because I felt like I needed to include a few certain events before I could move on. Well, I hope you guys like it! :)  
><em>

**_WARNING:_**_ Swearing, slash, and sensuality (it's so fun to say those :3).  
><em>

****_DISCLAIMER__:_****_ I do not own the Digimon characters mentioned in this story. Nor do I own Runi, she belongs to Kerukeru. I do however own Talmage, Ricky, Seth and anyone else who doesn't sound familiar...yeah...I own (almost) nothing._

_**EDIT: **SUCK A DUCK! I just realized I didn't even complete the chapter! Ugh...well, he's chapter 5.2. I made some minor changes too...so if you feel like it, you can re-read it. I'm so sorry. T^T_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5.<strong>

**Mimi's POV**

There was about ten days left before Valentine's Day, and progress was moving rather slowly. While Ricky and Seth worked on teaching Talmage how to flirt and get his girl, I spent my time helping Sora become more girly…or at least, I really tried. I taught her how to walk, talk, and act more girly and less tough. I showed her how to control her loud laughter and how to allow the boy to take the lead. It took me a day or two to convince her that sometimes it was ok to go to the mall for a shopping spree, and so that is where we were now.

My hand was going numb from how long my chin was resting on it. I bounced my foot impatiently and checked my phone for what seemed like the millionth time. It had been half an hour since Sora locked herself in the changing stall and she had still not come out to show me what she had tried on. I stood from the chair I had been sitting on and banged on Sora's door.

"Sora!" I called out. "Are you knitting a quilt in there or something? Get out here and show me what you've got!"

"None of them look right though!" she complained.

"That's just because you're not used to them," I shook my head slightly. "Come on Sora! There are other stores that we need to go to"

"I'm not coming out until I like what I see!" Sora huffed. I sighed miserably and returned to my spot at the chair. After a few minutes, she finally came out and hung every single piece of clothing on the re-shelving rack. "Ok, next store."

"You know we're not leaving until you get at least two new outfits," I said crossly as we left the store.

"Have you seen the prices at these places Mimi?" she groaned. "They're way over my budget."

"Alright then, let's try here," I pointed to another store.

"That clothing looks really expensive," she muttered.

"Come on Sora," I took her arm and led her towards the store. "It can't be too bad."

"Mimi! Sora!" a voice called out to us. We turned and saw the female drummer of the Teenage Wolves hurrying towards us.

"Hey Runi!" I greeted and hugged the girl. She stiffened slightly at my physicality, but then slightly hugged me back. Runi wasn't much of a hugger…but I sure as hell was. When I pulled back, I noticed that her hair was no longer brown with purple streaks, but mainly black with purple streaks. I lifted a strand of hair and grinned at her. "Your hair looks fabulous!"

"Oh thanks," she ran her fingers through her hair. "I just got it done a little while ago. What are you two doing here?"

"I'm trying to get Sora to buy a new outfit or two," I said. "But since she doesn't think anything looks, we've been hoping from store to store. We were about to go into this one here."

"Well, that sounds like fun," Runi smiled.

"Yeah, but it'll be no use since she doesn't even come out to show me how the outfits look."

"Is that so?" Runi gave the ginger girl a look and she shrugged innocently. "Well, luckily for you Mimi, you ran into me. I can help you out if Sora becomes stubborn."

"Perfect!" I clapped my hands together in excitement. "Now you'll have no choice but to come out and show us what you have on!" I dragged Sora into the new store and soon I was pulling out different shirts, skirts, pants and blouses. Once in a while, Runi would throw in her own choices that she thought would suit Sora. It became obvious Sora couldn't hold any more clothing, so she entered the dressing room to try them on. While she tried the different outfits on, Runi and I went exploring throughout the store.

"So why are you trying to get Sora shopping?" Runi asked.

"She asked me to help her be more girly to impress a guy," I answered and started browsing through the discount racks.

"Really?" she gave me an unconvinced look.

"Yep," I nodded. "Believe it or not, little Sora has been smitten by one of Cupid's arrows." I placed a hand over my heart and popped my foot. Runi gave me an odd stare.

"Ok," she chuckled. "Who is it?" I opened my mouth to tell her, and then closed it. I looked around the store and leaned in closer.

"If I tell you," I murmured. "Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Sure," she replied. I leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.

"It's Markus," I whispered.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. I nodded. "…She likes him…why?"

"One does not question love Runi," I shrugged dramatically. "You simply have to help it."

"Right…well, in Markus' case, you're going to need a billboard to help him out."

"So I've been told," I sighed and then I returned to check on Sora.

"How's it going in there Sora?" I gently knocked on the door. "Are you ready to show us what you've got on?"

"Um…no…" she muttered. "This blouse feels too tight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't think it looks right," Sora sighed.

"Well, how can we know if it does or doesn't if you don't let us see it?" I frowned.

"It doesn't look right, trust me," she muttered. I looked over at Runi. She nodded and took a turn at trying to get Sora out.

"Sora, you can at least open the door," Runi said. "That way, you don't have to come out completely and Mimi can see what you've got on." Sora didn't say anything. "Sora? You do know that I was on the wrestling team right? I can easily barge in there and pull you out."

"Really?" the ginger girl squeaked behind the door.

"Yep," the black haired purple streaked girl nodded proudly. "So either you come out here by the time I count to five, or I'm pulling you out in a headlock!" There was no reply, so Runi started counting. "One…two…three…four—" The door unlocked and slowly opened. The drummer and I peered in to see what outfit Sora had tried on. She wore a button up white blouse, and a jean skirt that reached a little above her knees. I placed a finger on my chin and examined the outfit thoughtfully.

"I told you it didn't look right," Sora blushed.

"Hold on," I said. "Do you have an undershirt underneath?" She nodded. I unbuttoned the first few buttons and left it open. Underneath the white blouse, she was wearing a light blue undershirt. Satisfied, I looked over to Runi, who also looked very pleased.

"You look great Sora," she said. Sora blushed even harder and looked in the mirror.

"You really think so?" she asked, examining herself in the mirror.

"Absolutely," I nodded happily. The more the ginger looked at her reflection in the mirror, the more her face started to glow.

"I guess it's not too bad," she smiled. "Alright, I'm going to try something else now."

"We'll be out here," I beamed. Sora nodded and closed the door once again. I looked at Runi and clapped my hands excitedly.

"Thank goodness for your awesome wrestling skills!" I said happily.

Sora tried on a variety of outfits before finally settling on five shirts, three pairs of pants, and two skirts. Luckily, the prices were actually manageable, and so Sora happily bought the clothing.

"That was actually not that painful," Sora smiled as we walked out of the store with her newly purchased items.

"You see?" I grinned happily. "It's not at all that bad, huh?"

"Nope, not at all," Sora giggled.

"Mission accomplished then Mimi?" Runi asked.

"Not even close!" I said. "Next stop: shoes and accessories!" I pointed towards the closest shoe sale. Just as I was about to lead my troupe over to the new store, Sora spotted Ricky, Seth and Talmage walking the opposite direction.

"Ricky! Seth!" Sora called out. The boys turned and came over to our group; Ricky and Seth first, followed by a rather hesitant Talmage.

"Hello girlies!" Seth grinned.

"Who are you calling girly?" Runi playfully punched the blonde on the arm. "I could take you down."

"Where?" Ricky smirked. "Down to the hair salon to get your hair dyed for the hundredth time?" Runi quickly got Ricky in a headlock and rasped her knuckles against his head. "OWW! Let go!" The black haired girl finally let the soccer player go.

"That's what you get, punk!" she grinned triumphantly. Runi then turned her attention to the blonde basketball player. "Oh, hey Tage! I didn't know you were friends with this loser."

"Tage?" I blinked in confusion.

"Yeah," Runi nodded. "I just figured it was a little easier to remember."

"I didn't care of course," Talmage said. "I mean…not that I don't care that you call me 'Tage' or anything like that."

"Of course," Runi smiled at the taller boy.

"Well, isn't that just so adorable," Ricky joked. "Can I start calling you Tage?"

"No," Runi and Talmage said together. I studied Talmage as Runi and Seth started talking about the upcoming Valentine's Day concert. His light eyes never once left the girl, except for the times when she would look over at him; at that point, he'd quickly look away and pretend that he wasn't staring. I smiled and remembered when that was Tai who kept staring at Matt the same way.

"That must be really exciting," Seth smiled. "You know, having a solo and all."

"Sure," Runi sighed. "If you're into Taylor Swift and all."

"I'm sure you'll sound perfect," Talmage interjected.

"Oh, thanks," Runi smiled appreciatively at the compliment. "Well, I better head home. My parents will worry if I don't show up. Good luck with the rest of your shopping girls."

"…Love your hair," I heard Talmage say as Runi started to leave. She must have heard as well, because she quickly turned around and stared at the boy.

"What?" she asked. Talmage's eyes suddenly became larger than saucers when the whole group turned to look at him.

"No! I…just…erm…uh…Love the _air!_" Talmage stuttered. "You know? T-there's just…_so_ much of it!" He took a deep breath of air and let out a cough. Ricky and I started to chuckle a little, causing the blonde basketball player to blush. "…anyways…have fun at…home…"

"…O…k…" Runi replied, slightly unsure of what just happened. She waved to the group again and left. Once her purple and black hair was out of sight, our eyes rested upon Talmage.

"…I think I'm going to go fall in a hole now," Talmage grumbled. As he walked off I could hear him grumbling to himself, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" After he too disappeared, Sora and I started to laugh a little.

"Well, I guess we know who the mystery girl is," Sora smiled.

"Obviously," I giggled.

"Really? Who?" Seth asked. I gave Seth a look, and then decided that since he was a blonde, and a boy, to reply his no-brainer question.

"It's Runi," I told him.

"Runi?" Ricky and Seth gasped in unison.

"How did you get a solution like that?" Ricky asked.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes. "It was _so _obvious that he liked her!"

"No it wasn't!" the black haired boy challenged.

"I was watching him and he was acting the exact same way Tai did when he had a crush on Matt! You remember that, don't you?"

"…Ok fine, but…_Runi? _Of all people?"

"Just because she can kick your ass at wrestling Ricky doesn't mean she's still not a girl."

"I know that…and the wrestling thing was just one time." Sora and I looked at each other and started laughing. Slightly flushed, Ricky looked over to where Talmage had gone off to. "I need to do some more digging, I'm going to go talk to him." He started walking off after the blonde basketball player.

"I thought we were going to go get some ice cream now," Seth frowned. The other boy stopped and gave his boyfriend a hug.

"We can do that some other, Love," Ricky said. "Right now, I need to go talk to Talmage to see if Mimi was right or not."

"How much you wanna bet Ricky?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll bet you a bag of chips," the black haired boy grinned at me before looking back at his boyfriend. "Anyways, I promise we'll get you some ice cream, but later, ok?"

"Ok Rick," Seth nodded. Ricky smiled and gently ran his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"Love you," he murmured.

"Love you too," Seth smiled.

"Awww!" Sora and I cooed. The black haired boy slightly glared at us before going after Talmage. Seth wilted a little as he watched him leave.

"Are you ok Seth?" Sora asked him.

"Yeah, of course," he smiled at us. "Why wouldn't I be?" Sora looked at me and I shrugged, not really sure if I believed him or not either.

"Want to hang out with us for a while?" the ginger girl offered. "We're just shopping around, but you're welcome to join us."

"Ok, sure," the blonde nodded. "I guess that'd be nice, thanks."

"Alright then," I grinned and took both of them by the arm. "Off to the next store!"

**oXoXoXoXo**

"Mimi, can't we go now?" Sora groaned slightly. "We've been in this store for two hours now." I put down the pair of shoes I was examining and looked at the girl. Sora and Seth were sitting on some chairs and looked extremely pooped-out.

"Sora," I said. "Do you not see these shoes that are on sale?" I extended out my arm and gestured to the many shoes that were just waiting to be tried on.

"You don't even have money to buy them," she shook her head.

"That didn't stop you from buying those boots," I pointed at the bag by her feet. She grinned bashfully and tried to hide the bag. "And even if I don't have the money, that doesn't mean I can't try them on." Seth stood from his chair and looked out at the scattered shoes laying the floor.

"You could at least put them back in the box when you're done," he chuckled and started to pick up the shoes. "You're almost as messy as Rick." I made a halo with my fingers before trying on a neon green pair of high heels. Suddenly, I heard a mixture of boxes toppling down to the ground and two people going "OMPH!" I looked up and saw shoe boxes scattered across the floor, and some guy on top of Seth.

"Oh gosh, I didn't see you there. I'm so sorry about that," the guy apologized and rubbed his head. He then stared at the slightly flustered blonde and smiled. "…then again, maybe I'm not." Seth's face turned red and the other guy didn't make any sign of getting off of him. Instead, he just sat there…on top of Seth…giving him a look that made not only Seth uncomfortable, but me as well. I stood and raced over to get that guy off of Seth.

"He's taken you creep!" I growled at him. The guy looked surprised to see a girl wearing six inch heels trying to get him off the blonde, so he stood up on his own. He offered to help Seth up, but Sora had already beaten him to it.

"My apologies," he said to me. "I didn't know he was your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," I huffed at him. He then looked at Sora. "And he's not her boyfriend either."

"Well then," he smirked slightly. "I don't see any harm in what I'm doing."

"You're being a creep!" I remarked.

"How?" he asked me. "I accidentally fell on top of your friend and want to apologize. Is that really being a creep?" I opened my mouth to say yes…but realized that technically he wasn't. I huffed slightly and went back to my spot to take off the shoes I was wearing. Sora joined my side and started putting away some shoes.

"I don't like that guy," she whispered to me once we went to go put some shoes away.

"Me neither," I whispered back. "But we can't do anything…"

"Just watch, right?" Sora slightly glared at the guy.

"Right," I nodded and also started glaring.

"Again, sorry about that," the guy said to Seth, not even noticing our glares. "What's your name cutie?" My eyes narrowed at the creeper guy but he didn't seem fazed by it at all.

"Seth," the blonde answered. "And like my friend said, I'm taken."

"Aw come on," the guy chuckled. "Don't be like that. I was just asking what your name was."

"Well, there you go," Seth shrugged. "Bye." He started to pick up the shoes again.

"Aren't you going to ask for my name?" the creep asked.

"I wasn't planning on it," the blonde grumbled. I nodded approvingly at Seth's answer and sat down to start putting on my shoes and socks. Seth tried to gain some distance by replacing the shoeboxes in their proper place, but the guy followed him.

"Ouch, that hurts Seth," he said and helped him put away the boxes. "So tell me, where is your significant other?"

"None of your business!" I called out to the guy. He ignored me.

"That's right, it's none of your business," the blonde told him.

"Did I hit a sensitive spot?" the creeper guy laughed and ruffled Seth's hair. His hands lingered in his blonde hair. "Oh wow. Your hair is really soft kid—" Seth immediately slapped the guy's hand and shoved him away.

"Don't!" he hissed. I smirked at the stunned face the creep had. Seth was usually not one to fight or cause trouble, but if you touched his hair, you were in trouble. It's not like he spends hours styling it up like Matt does, but it was well known that unless you were Ricky, you were not allowed to touch it. Otherwise, you might as well be poking a rattlesnake with a stick. My smirk fell when the other guy rubbed his hand and started to laugh.

"Feisty one, aren't ya?" he took a step closer to Seth. "You're lucky that I like them that way." Sora quickly got in between Seth and the creeper guy.

"Alright jackass!" she growled at the other guy who was about half a foot taller than her. "I've had enough of you! Either you leave our friend alone or I'm going to kick you so hard in the balls that you'll be singing soprano songs for a year!" The creeper guy gave Sora a rather annoyed look.

"I'd like to see you try," he grumbled.

"She means it," Seth glared.

"Heh, you're cute when you're mad," the creep chuckled. My face heated up with anger. How could he be such an idiot? Seth was obviously angry and serious, and he was treating it like a joke or something! "But fine, I'll go. I'll make sure not to try and be friendly with you bitches anymore." He looked at both me and Sora and then rested his eyes on Seth. "And by the way Seth, my name is Trevor." Trevor waved a farewell and started walking away from the shoe section. Once he was out of sight, we all let out a loud sigh of relief.

"What a dick," Sora huffed.

"You know," I finished tying my shoes and joined my two friends. "Usually I'd say that ladies do not say 'jackass' or 'balls' or 'dick'…but for that creep, I'll let it slide." I then turned my attention to Seth, who looked even worse than before. "Seth? You ok?"

"…Peachy…" he mumbled.

"That's convincing," I rolled my eyes slightly. He shrugged and said nothing else. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No of course not," Seth put up a bit of a defensive look. I looked at Sora and then we both hugged the blonde. "I'm fine guys. Really."

"We're just making sure," Sora said to him. After a moment, Seth hugged us back and sighed.

"…You guys mind if we keep this incident a secret?" the blonde murmured. "I mean, nothing horrible happened and I don't want anyone freaking out about this or anything."

"…Sure Seth," Sora nodded.

"As long as we don't see that creep around anymore, then I'll keep it on the D.L. too," I hugged the blonde tighter.

"Thanks guys," Seth said, sounding very relieved. "And thanks so much for sticking up for me…"

"What are friends for?" Sora smiled at the blonde. Then turning to me, she continued, "I think I have enough outfits, and we've obviously had enough adventure for the day."

"You're right," I nodded. "Let's get out of here." After making a quick scan around the store to make sure Creeper Trevor wasn't looming around, we hurried out of the store and to the parking lot, ending our shopping for the day.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I do love adding creeps into my stories...either that or total jerk-heads. XD<em>

_Let me know what you guys think. :) And sorry for the mess up... -.-  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**_NOTE: _**_Well, I'm late about a day...but here's the next chapter. ^_^_

**_WARNING:_**_Swearing, slash, and sensuality._

**_DISCLAIMER_****_:_**_ I__ do not own the Digimon characters, nor do I own Nakita (he is owned by the awesome sauce Kerukeru). I do own Ringo, Markus, Seth and Ricky._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.<strong>

**Matt's POV**

One week left before Valentine's Day. One week left to make special plans with your significant other. One week left to find a replacement drummer for Runi's solo during our concert. And one week left before I died…of embarrassment!

"I'm doomed Nakita!" I whimpered. Nakita rolled his eyes as he leaned against the bricked hallway. We were waiting outside of the high school's band room for a certain student. His name was Cameron and he was the best drummer in the Jazz band class. With all of that in mind, and the fact that we only had one more week to rehearse the song, I figured that he was our best bet. While we were waiting for the band to finish up their practice after school, Nakita and I were talking about what Tai had planned for our Valentine's Day.

"You've said that like a million times already Matt," the raven haired boy sighed. "It's really not that bad."

"How do you know?" I looked up at him.

"I just…do," he shrugged his shoulders bashfully and casually started texting on his phone. I looked at him for a moment then remembered about his "boyfriend" Wyatt.

"Oh, I forgot," I said. "You've got little Wyatt to do that with." I thought he would try and deny it, but he simply grinned and continued texting. Before I was about to question him for the millionth time about his boyfriend, the band students started piling out of the class room. I scanned through the group of students and then caught glimpse of Cameron already making his way to the commons. "Come on Nakita! We're losing him!" Nakita and I quickly followed the boy down the hall and to the main entrance room of the school.

"Oi! Cameron!" Nakita called out. The 6'0 drummer stopped and turned to look at us. He flicked his dark brown bangs to one side and stared at us curiously with his dark eyes.

"Hi Nakita," he greeted. "Matt."

"Hey Cameron," I greeted back. "Hey…I was wondering…are you doing anything on Valentine's Day from seven to nine?" Cameron eyes widened slightly and then he began to look very uncomfortable.

"Um…" he muttered. "I don't swing that way Matt…"

"Huh! No!" I shook my head. Nakita let out a snort of amusement. "No, no! I didn't mean…well, ok. So, the Teenage Wolves are going to be doing a concert that day and for one of our songs, our drummer is going to be singing a song. So we need a replacement for her at that moment."

"Oh!" Cameron laughed. "Well that's a lot better."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "So…I was just wondering if you'd like to take her spot for that one song. We'll announce you in the concert and everything."

"Sure!" he nodded. "I'd be honored to play for your band."

"Oh great! We're going to have a rehearsal tomorrow at five, does that work for you?"

"Yeah, it sure does."

"Ok, sweet! Guess we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, no problem. Thanks for the invite!" He shook our hands and then continued on his journey to the parking lot.

"You did it Matt!" the raven haired boy grinned at me.

"Easy as pie!" I gave Nakita a high-five. "Maybe now Runi will actually focus more on the music than the drum rhythm." He nodded and then looked past me. Nakita blinked a couple of times and then smirked at me. "What?"

"Oh nothing," he shrugged. "I just hope you've got your flight gear prepared." I looked at him oddly.

"Flight gear? What flight—WHOOAA!" I felt my feet lift off the air and I was held tightly in a bear hug. After being spun around, I was placed on the ground. I turned and tried to pull away from the sweaty soccer captain. "Dammit Tai! You scared me!"

"I can't help it," he grinned and kissed me on the cheek. "You're just always there to have me lift you up." I sighed as he kissed the top of my head. I looked behind him and saw Ringo and Markus walking up to us.

"Hello boys," Nakita greeted.

"Hello Nakita," Ringo muttered, obviously tired from their soccer practice. …I didn't understand how Tai still had enough energy to pick me up like that…

"Where are Seth and Ricky?" I asked.

"Ricky raced home to work on that paper of his," Tai informed me. "And Seth is sick."

"Shouldn't Ricky be over at Seth's serving him or something?" Nakita questioned the darker skinned boy. Tai shrugged. I turned my attention to Markus.

"Hey Markus," I said. "How are you?"

"Fine," he sighed and dropped his soccer bag on the ground. "And no, I'm not still upset about my break-up. I'm fine and I've moved on."

"I wasn't going …" I started, then realized that that was exactly what I was going to say. "…Sorry Markus."

"It's ok," he brushed it off. "What are you guys doing here so late?"

"We were just waiting for this guy named Cameron," Nakita explained.

"We asked him if he would play the drums for one song for our Valentine's Day concert," I finished and laced my fingers with-in Tai's.

"The Valentine's Day concert!" The brunette gasped. "I completely forgot!"

"Nice to know you forgot," I frowned.

"No, I mean…your present," he said sadly. He hung his head slightly. Even though I was not ready for it, I couldn't help but feel sad seeing him like that.

"You can still give it to me after the concert," I suggested. _'That way, I'll have a little more time to prepare myself.'_

"Or you can give it to him today," Nakita offered. I shot him a threatening look.

"Today?" Tai repeated. Suddenly, a wide grin spread across his face. "That's a great idea Nakita!"

"What?" I blinked.

"Yeah! I'll give you the present part of the Valentine's Day surprise today and the rest after your concert!" …What does he mean by giving me the rest after? Was he going to just show me his penis today and then screw me after the concert? Or was he going to tease me first and then take me fully on…Oh, how I hated Nakita at that moment… "Come on Matt! We can go right now!" Tai started to lead me towards the doors.

"No!" I yelped and pulled my hand away. He stopped and looked back at me, a little hurt. I lowered my head slightly. "…You need to shower first."

"Why?" he tilted his head slightly.

"Because you stink," I said. He sniffed his practice uniform and shrugged.

"Well…if you say so Matt," his grin returned on his face. "I'll go home and shower and then text you when I'm ready so you can come over."

"Yippee…" I muttered. Tai trotted back to me and gave me a tight hug.

"I love you so much Matt," he sighed happily.

"I love you too, Tai," I smiled. He placed his lips gently over my own for a moment. There was a hint of saltiness to his lips, but other than that it still tasted like Tai. The brunette soccer captain removed his lips from mine, ruffled my hair and then headed home. I smoothed down my hair and looked back at the rest of the boys. When my eyes rested on Nakita, my stomach plummeted to the floor. "…he's going to give me the present today…"

"Lucky Matt," Nakita grinned. I buried my face in my hands.

"I'm doomed," I moaned.

"Why?" Ringo asked. "It's not a big deal."

"How do you know?" I grumbled.

"We've seen the present."

"WHAT?" I gasped and looked back up at the two soccer boys.

"Yeah," Markus nodded. "He just went on and on about this little present of yours and then showed it to all of us."

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe that Tai would be so eager to have sex…or show off his manhood…or whatever, that he would show his soccer friends!

"Yep," Ringo replied, acting like it was a normal every day thing. "I thought it was pretty cool, but Ricky said that he had seen better." How would Ricky know anything about that? He's only been with Seth! …Then again, I've only been with Tai…ugh!

"…This can't be happening…" I whimpered.

"I sort of figured you'd be more excited about this Matt," Ringo said, unsure of why I was freaking out so much. "Tai put a lot of hard work on making this present work and—"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I covered my ears. "I don't want to know!" Ringo and Markus looked at each other.

"If you say so," Markus shrugged. "But Matt…try to be easy on Tai. This is his first time doing something like this and he wants you to really like it."

"I guess we're in the same boat," I grumbled.

"We better go now Ringo," Markus turned to the taller boy. "I promised Sora to help her with her chemistry homework but I've gotta go home and shower first." The two soccer players said their good-byes and both left to the parking lot, leaving only Nakita and I left. I glared at the raven haired boy who looked like he was about to explode from his held in fit of laughter. "So," he tried to keep a serious face. "Looks like three out of four soccer player's think Tai's dick is da-bomb…" I didn't find this situation at all funny…but it didn't stop Nakita from bursting out laughing.

"…I hate you…" I grumbled and headed home to prepare myself for later tonight.

* * *

><p><em>Mm...a little slow perhaps...but kind of fun to write too. :3<em>

_Let me know what you think and I'll start working on the next chapter. :) Adios!_

_(P.S. Please forgive me if I get Nakita wrong Keru...I try.. T^T)_


	7. Chapter 7

**_NOTE: _**_Ho ho ho! Another chapter up and running. This chapter focuses on when Matt finally goes over to receive Tai's present. Let me just say...things go crazy from here. ;)  
><em>

**_WARNING:_**_Swearing, slash, and sensuality (like, seriously)._

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own Tai or Matt or any other Digimon characters mentioned. They belong to Toei._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.<strong>

**Matt's POV**

'_Ok…ok…I can do this…I can do this…' _I repeated in my mind as I rang the doorbell to the Kamiya apartment. I looked down at the outfit I had picked out for the…special occasion. I decided to wear some comfortable jeans and my button up black shirt. I let out a soft sigh and smoothed down my hair. Even though it most likely would have gotten messed up a few seconds later, I styled my hair to perfection before I called it good. Finally the front door opened.

"Hi Matt!" Mrs. Kamiya greeted.

"Oh…hi Mrs. Kamiya," I greeted back, slightly confused. "Is Tai here?"

"Yes he's in his room," she said and then let me in. I took notice of Mr. Kamiya and Kari sitting in the living room watching what appeared to be "World's Dumbest." …I didn't know Kari was into that sort of thing… "Will you be staying for dinner Matt?"

"Oh, no, I don't think so," I shook my head and went to Tai's room. "Thank you for the offer though." I opened the door to Tai's room.

Tai and Kari no longer slept together in the same room, but the bunk bed from when they were younger still stayed in his room. Clothes were piled up into neat little piles throughout the wood floored room and his soccer gear was tossed next to his dresser. Tai sat at his desk with his headphones plugged in and surfing the internet. I grinned and took the opportunity to go and surprise him. I walked up behind him, wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gently bit down on his neck. Tai let out a sharp gasp and jumped.

"Matt!" he slightly glared at me. "You scared me!"

"Good," I grinned at him. "That's what I was going for." I kissed him on the lips and hugged him.

"So are you ready to get your present?" he asked eagerly. I stared at him for a moment and then looked at his door. Was he really going to do this while his family was around?

"What about your family?" I asked.

"What about them?" he tilted his head slightly.

"Well…I just thought that during the time it took you to shower, you would have tried to get your family out of the house in case of…um…you know…" In case things get a little crazy in your room. He gave me a curious look and then seemed to understand what I meant.

"Oh!" he grinned and then closed his laptop. "Don't worry, I already told them."

"You what?" my jaw dropped to the ground.

"Yeah," Tai nodded as he stood up and stretched. "I told them about it and said it probably would be ok if you came over here instead of me going over to your house." I swear I was about to die right then and there. Not only was I going to see Tai naked…but if things escalated and got intense, his whole family would just be in the next room…hearing every little thing. Tai took my hand and sat me on the bottom bunk of the bed. "You ready Matt?"

"…yeah…" I lied. The brunette smiled and kissed my forehead. Then, he walked back to his desk, digging through who knows what with his back turned to me. Finally, I heard a small zip. Just as he was about to turn around to face me, I covered my eyes and flopped down on his bed. "WAIT! I changed my mind!"

"What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"I'm not ready!" I whimpered.

"…Wow. I told you to be excited about this Matt, but I didn't think you'd get this excited." I heard him walk over and then he sat next to me on the bed. Oh gosh…his nakedness was only a few inches away from me!

'_Come on Matt,'_ I thought to myself. _'You gotta pull yourself together…Tai worked hard to make this present special. I can't chicken out now and disappoint him. It'll be ok…you'll be with Tai. You love Tai, remember? He wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You're ready for this.' _I slowly sat up.

"Ok…" I muttered. "I'm ready now."

"Great!" I heard the smile in Tai's voice. "Ok, keep your eyes closed and put out your hands." I bit my bottom lip nervously, but did what he asked me to do. Suddenly, I felt something hard and…square…and with plastic? "You can open your eyes now!"

I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands. I was holding a small CD case in my hands. On the cover was the head of a snarling black wolf. In its powerful jaws, it was biting down on an electric guitar and breaking it in half. In large white letters was the title of the CD: "The Teenage Wolves." I turned the CD cover over and looked at the back. There was a list of the songs we had written together as a group and underneath that were five wolves, probably signifying the five of us in the band.

"I made your band a CD cover!" he stated proudly. "You know so when you guys make your first CD? I spent a lot of time working on it during my commercial art class." I smiled at the cover and then it slightly fell.

…this was the present I was freaking out over?

"…You don't like it." I looked up to see a very discouraged Tai.

"Oh no," I placed a hand over his own. "I do like it, I really do." I continued to stare at the present.

"But?" Tai pressed on.

"…I just don't get it," I finally said. "You said…people would be jealous about this."

"Well yeah," he shrugged. "Don't you think other bands starting off would love to have a CD cover as awesome as this?"

"I guess you're right," I smiled at my boyfriend's prideful comment. I admit that it was very nicely done. The text matched well with the picture and the design was very original. I didn't know Tai was capable of being so artistic… "But…what about the peacock hint you gave me? There is no trace of a peacock on this."

"Yes there is, look." He pointed to the corner of the case. There was a little logo labeled: _"Peacock Records."_ "That's the name of the recording label…I mean…there _is_ a recording label named 'Peacock' right?"

"…Yeah I think so," I muttered. I stared at the little peacock and thought about the song. "Tai? Did you even listen to the whole song through?"

"No, I honestly didn't," he grinned sheepishly. "I just saw that Katy Perry sang a song about a peacock and I thought it was the perfect hint." I stared at him for a moment, then placed a hand to my forehead.

"Of course," I mumbled.

"I thought it was pretty clever," Tai smiled happily. I looked at my boyfriend and smiled.

"It was," I said before setting the CD safely on the top bunk. "Thanks for the present Tai."

"No problem," he ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm really glad you liked it." I slid my hands around his neck and gently pulled his face closer to mine. He happily complied to the hint and kissed me fully on the lips. It started off innocently enough…but then I found myself wanting a little more.

I opened my mouth slightly and slid my tongue lightly across his lips. It took me a couple of times before Tai opened his mouth and allowed my tongue to enter his own. Slowly I lowered myself on his bed, bringing him fully on top of me. I allowed my hands to wander around Tai's back and chest. The only thing blocking my hands from feeling his tan skin was a cotton shirt…but not for long.

"M-Matt?" Tai muttered, breathlessly breaking away from the kiss. I stopped myself from trying to take of his shirt. "What are you doing?" I lifted my face up and started kissing him again. He was a little hesitant at first, but soon we got back to the slow rhythm we had established. I lowered my hands from his shirt down to his waist. "Matt?" Suddenly, my right hand fell right on top of his hidden manhood and gently squeezed it. "MATT!"

Tai lurched back and hit his head on the top bunk hard before falling off the bed. I cringed slightly when I heard his body hit the floor with a loud "WHAM!" Quickly, I leaned over the bed and stared down at him.

"Tai are you ok?" I gasped. He let out a groan of pain as he rubbed his head. I reached out to touch his head, but he pushed my hand away. Tai looked up at me with confusion written all over.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. "Why did you grope me there?"

"Tai, your family!" I hissed. The soccer captain's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. We waited for a moment to see if anyone would come racing inside his room, but luckily no one did. Tai slowly stood up and stared at me.

"Well?" he challenged quietly. I opened my mouth to explain but I couldn't. In honestly, I had no idea what had gotten over me. Just a few hours ago, I was freaking out over the idea of seeing Tai naked, and now I was trying to get him naked! "I'm waiting Matt." I sat up on the bed and tried to put all the pieces together in my mind as best as I could. Finally, I took a deep breath and started trying to explain.

"I was kind of under the impression that your present for me was going to be…um…" My eyes fell directly on his groin area. Tai saw that and he turned his pelvis away slightly.

"Are you serious?" he gasped. "What the hell would give you that idea?"

"Your hints," I stated. "Primarily the song you didn't even bother to listen to."

"It was singing about a peacock!" he defended. I stared at him for a moment, then pulled out my phone to play the song. Tai listened careful and then his face turned red after hearing it completely. "Oh gosh…" He buried his face in his hands and let out a frustrated growl.

Before I could say anything, Kari opened the door. My heart skipped a beat as the younger girl eyed me and her brother curiously.

"Are you guys ok in here?" she asked. Shit, maybe they _did_ hear us! This would probably get me banned from seeing my boyfriend for all time and eternity! "I heard a loud crash."

"W-we're fine," Tai flushed. Kari gave her brother a sly look.

"You boys aren't doing any nasty-nasty are you?" she asked teasingly.

"No! Of course not!" Tai said quickly. "We'd never do anything that stupid!" I looked at Tai in disbelief. "Just…go back and watch your show with Dad!"

"Whatever you say," she smiled sweetly. She gave me quick wink before closing the door. Tai sighed and sat down at his desk. He rested his chin on his hand and stared down at the wood floor.

"I'm so sorry Matt…" he grumbled. I stared at him for a moment.

"…I'm not," I said. Tai turned his head to look at me. "I mean…sure a few hours ago, I was freaking out about it because I didn't feel ready…But now, I think I am." The brunette didn't say anything. I hesitated slightly before getting to the point I wanted to make. "Tai, I want to have sex with you." His brown eyes didn't blink once as I confessed how I was feeling. Suddenly, he started laughing.

"That's funny Matt," he laughed.

"I'm serious Tai," I frowned. "I really want to."

"That's not gonna happen," he shook his head.

"Why not?" I challenged.

"Matt, we're just kids," he explained to me.

"No, we're not. We're in high school."

"It's pretty much the same thing. We're too young to really understand that sort of thing."

"I don't think so. I love you, Tai."

"And I love you."

"So why can't we have sex?"

"Ok, first off, don't say that word. You make it sound dirty."

"What?" How was that relevant to anything we were talking about?

"Second off, I'm not ready to take that step with you Matt. It's too soon." I stared at him in disbelief and then turned my gaze to the floor.

"We've been dating since our freshman year," I grumbled. "How is this too soon?" I saw him shrug from the corner of my eyes. I felt my heart sink slightly. "…you don't want to commit to me…"

"What?" he asked. I glared up at him.

"That's it," I said. "You're afraid to fully commit to me."

"…Wo-o-ow," he gave me an unimpressed look. "Ok, overly-emotional-bitch, what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"What did you just call me?" I gasped.

"Seriously Matt, why is this such a big deal to you? I mean, only a _girl_ would be freaking out over this sort of stuff." I clenched my jaw as I stared at him. I didn't like this side of Tai that I was seeing. I stood up and started heading for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you," I growled. Tai quickly got to his feet and grabbed my arm.

"Come on Matt, don't be like this," he said. I yanked my arm away from him. "What? You're going to throw a hissy fit now like a little three year old?"

"Stop it!" I snapped at him. "I'm not a bitch or a three year old!"

"Then stop freaking out!" he snapped back.

"Do you even understand why I'm upset Tai?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to have sex with you," he rolled his eyes. "So what? A lot of kids don't have sex."

"It's not just about the sex Tai!" I growled. "It's the fact that you don't seem to care about how I feel!"

"I do care, dammit!"

"Oh, so that's why you called me an 'overly-emotional-bitch' and a 'three-year-old?' That's so caring of you, Tai."

"Why are you making this thing such a big deal?"

"Because I wanted to do something special and intimate with you this Valentine's Day."

"It would have been a lot more special if you didn't screw everything up just now!" I stared at him in disbelief and he stared back. Suddenly, his face went from angry, to slightly horrified. "Wait…I didn't mean that…"

"…Yes you did…" I muttered. I opened the door to his room and left the Kamiya apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Tai's not brave enough to let Matt see his peacock. :(<em>

_Not sure if I did the fight any justice (or made it make sense)...but I thought this chapter was pretty fun to write! :3_

_Let me know what you think! Do you love it? Do you hate it? Do you wish you had a lovely bunch of coconuts? Any sort of feedback is helpful to me, but flames aren't and will be used for weenie roasting._

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**_NOTE: _**_It's four in the morning...someone please tell me why I'm writing at four in the morning? Oh yeah...because I wanted to finish up this story by a certain date. -_-' Thank you to those who have been reading and reviewing this story! I really appreciate it. :)_

_Now, be prepared...it's a bit of a long chapter.  
><em>

**_WARNING: _**_Swearing, slash, and sensuality.  
><em>

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own the Digimon characters, nor do I own Runi. I do own Talmage, Ricky, Seth, Markus, and the other hobo one-string characters throughout the fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8.<strong>

**Ricky's POV**

I can't believe it. Almost two weeks' worth of material and I still couldn't manage to put them down on paper. I had the story, the angle; I just couldn't find the right way to put it all down. I wrote down _'The art of flirting is one that had needed much time and practice to master,' _took one look at it, and then scrapped the whole thing. This article was due Monday morning, and I still couldn't write it…

"Rick," Seth spoke up. I turned in my chair to look at my blonde boyfriend. While I was sitting on the floor, he laid on my bed playing with the stuffed Tigger he had given me when I broke my foot. "I'm hungry. Can't we just give this writing thing a break?"

"I can't right now," I sighed. "I have to have this thing written up by tomorrow and I don't even know how to start it."

"Maybe food will get you an idea," he suggested.

"Maybe," I shrugged and went back to staring at the blank piece of paper. Another idea crossed my mind and so I jotted it down.

_'You must be oh so, mysterious-o. Enthusiasm is tre passé—' _I wonder if Disney would sue me for borrowing a line or two from their song.

"What are we going to be doing on Friday?" Seth asked out of nowhere. I looked up at him. His sky blue eyes looked at me with curiosity.

"Oh, I don't know," I shrugged and continued writing. "What's the date today?"

"It's the ninth of February," he answered. I jotted the date in the corner. "So…you don't have any special plans that day? At all?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "Just go to school, go to practice, come home and sleep probably." I looked up at him again. "Why? Are you doing anything special this Friday?" For some reason, Seth looked really hurt and upset. He slowly shook his head and turned his attention back to the stuffed Tigger. I stared at him for a moment longer then shrugged and went back to writing. Suddenly, I heard Seth get up from my bed and he started heading towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Get some food," he muttered. "Have fun writing your paper."

"Mm-hmm," I grumbled. Seth stayed at the doorway of my room for a moment, before he left completely. I looked up when I heard my front door open and close. When he said he was going to get food, I didn't think he would actually leave. I mean, there was plenty of food in the fridge…I shrugged and tried to continue writing. But after a while, I reread the whole paragraph I had and then scrapped it once again. "This is getting me nowhere."

I stood from my spot on the floor and flopped down on the bed. Picking up the stuffed black and orange tiger, I noticed that there was a red ribbon wrapped around its neck. I didn't remember putting that on him earlier…maybe Seth did it while he was lying here. I don't necessarily think red is really Tigger's color…but it was cute of Seth to do that.

Call me prideful, but I've got the best boyfriend in the world. He's caring and generous and only wants to please others. He hates getting into fights, which I think is crazy, but I also admire him for that. If someone rubs him the wrong way, he just leaves and doesn't bother with them. Yep, Seth Uno is a definite sweet heart and…

…wait…sweet heart…red…Shit! When is Valentine's Day? I quickly pulled out my phone and pulled up the calendar. February 14th was this Friday! No wonder Seth was asking me about our plans!

"I'm such an idiot!" I hissed to myself. I quickly grabbed my shoes and raced out the door to find my boyfriend. Running down the street, I saw a familiar mass of hair walking the opposite direction that I was. "Tai!" I skidded to a halt and went back to the soccer captain. "Have you seen Seth by any chance?"

"Not since Thursday at practice," Tai shook his head. "Have you seen Matt?"

"No, sorry," I also shook my head.

"This sucks," the brunette sighed miserably. "You try to apologize for something stupid you did, and they're nowhere to be found."

"You're telling me," I grumbled. "But at least you weren't stupid enough to forget Valentine's Day."

"You forgot about Valentine's Day?" Tai gave me a shocked look.

"Yes I did," I lowered my head. "You wouldn't happen to have any good ideas for a date or anything, would you?"

"Nothing comes to mind…then again, I couldn't even manage to make my own plans for that day to work out either."

"Something happened with you and Matt?"

"Let's just say there was a _huge_ miscommunication, some angry words, and now he's pissed at me."

"He didn't like the CD you made him?"

"I thought he did…until he started talking about…sex…"

"Ah." We stood in an awkward silence for a moment or two.

"…do you think we should?" Tai asked nervously.

"What?" I blinked. "Have sex?" He nodded. "Um, duh!"

"Really?" Tai blushed.

"Come on Tai," I folded my arms across my chest. "You guys have been together since freshman year and have been best friends before that. It's not like you'd be doing it with a complete and total stranger."

"I know that…"

"So what's stopping you then?"

"I don't know…I mean, I kind of actually thought about doing that this Valentine's…but—"

"But nothing! See? You were thinking about it, and Matt confirmed to you that he wants it. So, just do it then!"

"…for once Ricky, I think you might be right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Not when you forget about your boyfriend."

"…right…" I rubbed the back of my neck and then started walking. "I think I'm going to keep looking for Seth now."

"I'll join you," Tai started to follow me. "I could use an ice cream or something."

**Mimi's POV**

"You remember what to do right?" I asked Sora what was probably the zillionth time again.

"Yes, I remember," the ginger girl sighed. "We go in, work on homework, and I casually start dropping little hints that I like him." We were heading over to "Comet King," a sort of restaurant/fast-food hybrid, where Markus would be waiting for Sora to work on chemistry homework. This routine had been happening for about five days now and I felt like we were making progress.

"Right, but don't bombard him ok?" I reminded her. "You need to be subtle and delicate about this. Let him figure it out on his own."

"Ok," she nodded.

"And don't forget to compliment him, and act a little shy, ok? Let him do most of the talking, guys love good listeners. Oh, and when you laugh, try not to laugh so loudly. I can hear you from down the hall sometimes. You have to be sweet, and pure and—"

"Mimi, it's like you're telling me to hide my true self!" Sora frowned.

"…well…yeah," I shrugged. "That's what it takes sometimes." Sora sighed and started tugging at her shirt again. "Don't pull on it too hard! You might stretch it out." She shrugged and we entered the building to "Comet King." As I looked around the place for Markus, I noticed someone else was here as well. I leaned into Sora and whispered, "Slutty bitch at twelve 'o clock!"

"What?" she whispered back. I gestured slightly to right in front of me. Suzie King was walking out of the kitchen, wearing a waitress uniform. She spotted us and walked over.

"Hello," Suzie greeted us, unenthusiastically. "How many in your party?"

"Actually, I'm here to meet someone," Sora answered, before walking past her to find Markus. I followed after her and soon enough, we saw the dark haired boy sitting at a booth for two. He had a cup of water and his chemistry materials spread out across the table. At the sound of someone approaching, he looked up and then stood. He was about to say something to me, but then he must have noticed Sora.

"H-hi Sora," he said to the ginger girl. I couldn't help but grin when I saw the expression on his face. I helped Sora pick out the dark blue off the shoulder shirt, skinny jeans and boots she was currently wearing for her little "study-date" with Markus. The dark haired boy's surprised face slowly turned into pure admiration. "You look really great."

"Thanks Markus," Sora blushed slightly. My grin got wider when I saw how sweet they looked together.

"Yeah Sora, that's a nice shirt." My grin vanished when Suzie came up to the three of us. "I think I saw it on the dollar rack at the mall…am I right?"

"No, you're not," I glared at the other girl. She ignored me and turned her attention to Markus.

"Hello Markus," she said sweetly.

"Hey Suzie," Markus stared at her in surprise. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises," she smiled and then gave the boy a hug. I made a face of disgust as she made sure to press her body tightly against his. Markus hugged back, but his face clearly showed that he was confused and unsure of what to do. Sora held her chemistry book tighter, also unsure of what to do. Finally, Suzie let Markus go and then gently stroked his face. "Man, I haven't had a hug like that in so long."

"I wonder why," I grumbled. Again, Suzie ignored me. She tapped Markus on the nose and then went back to work…making sure to swing her ass as dramatically as she could. Markus watched her leave and then turned back to look at Sora. The ginger girl shrugged and sat down at the booth. I pointed to a large table not too far away from them. "I'm going to go sit in that booth over there." They waved and then started working on their homework assignment.

I sat myself down at the large table booth where I could easily keep a close eye on the shy little couple…and also the little bitch trying to screw things up. I pulled out a menu and casually scanned through it. I glanced over to where Sora and Markus were sitting. They seemed to be doing ok… Markus was explaining something to Sora, and she would nod and rework the problem. After a few good minutes, it became apparent that they weren't just talking about chemistry anymore. Both of them were smiling and laughing and having a good time. I sighed happily and went back to looking through the menu.

"In five days Sora," I sing-sang happily to myself. "You'll have little Markus wrapped around your finger, thanks to me."

"Hey there Mimi!" I looked up from my menu and saw Talmage walking over to me with Runi right beside him.

"Hi guys!" I greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"We had to go to this lame lecture thing for our history class," Runi sighed.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun," I scrunched my nose. "At least you guys got to go together...like if you were on a date!"

"It wasn't a date!" Talmage and Runi exclaimed together. I smiled at the sudden blush that appeared on both of their faces.

"If you say so," I motioned them to join me at the table. The purple streaked drummer slid into the booth first, followed by the basketball player. "I'm actually kind of surprised to see that you're here with Runi and not Ricky."

"Yeah, it's a miracle," Talmage grumbled. "He's been following me non-stop…but I guess he's got enough material to write his paper now."

"I can't believe Ricky is actually trying to write something," Runi chuckled at the idea. "I mean, seriously, he doesn't at all seem like the scholarly type." I shrugged and then turned my attention back to Sora and Markus. "What do you keep looking at?"

"I'm just watching over Sora and Markus while they're on their study-date," I grinned at them and then tilted my head towards their direction. They looked over and also started watching them.

"Cute," Talmage grinned. "They look super happy together."

"Yeah," I smiled teasingly at Talmage. "Kind of makes you wish you had a girl of your own, huh Tage?" The blonde's face turned into a light shade of red, but he quickly tried to cover it by grabbing an extra menu from the table. I grinned at Runi, and she shrugged.

I turned my attention from the couple sitting in front of me, to the couple a few tables away. Suzie was there and she was flirting up a storm with Markus. She twirled her brown hair between her fingers and would continually try to stick close to Markus. The dark haired boy naively fell into her trap and was actually flirting back! I gave Sora a "what-the-hell-is-going-on?" look. The ginger girl shrugged and then tried to go back to studying.

"Hey look, it's Matt," Talmage commented. I looked up to see a rather depressed looking blonde entering the doors. He glanced around the building and then spotted us. When he looked at me…I swear he puffed up like an angry blowfish. The now huffy blonde started making his way towards our table.

"Hi Matt," I greeted nervously. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he grumbled and then sat down next to Talmage (why was no one sitting on my side of the table?). "Just wanted to come in here and get some ice cream."

"Wow, girly much Matt?" Runi laughed.

"I'm not a girl!" Matt barked at her angrily.

"What the hell Matt?" Runi dropped her teasing attitude. "I was just kidding around. Calm your balls."

"Well don't refer to me as a girl then," Matt growled.

"She never actually called you a girl Matt," Talmage frowned at the blonde musician.

"She called me girly," Matt glared at Talmage. "It's close enough."

"That's like saying strawberries and blueberries are the same," the basketball player shot back.

"They're both berries aren't they?"

"But they're two different things!"

"They're still from the same food group area!"

"Matt! Talmage!" Runi shouted at the two bickering blondes. "Enough already!" Talmage narrowed his eyes at Matt while the blonde rock star simply turned away.

"What's wrong Matt?" I asked. "You're being so—"

"Bitchy," Talmage muttered. I swear Matt was about to rip Talmage's head off…

"Hey guys." We turned to see Seth standing next to our table, food bag in one hand, and a drink in the other. "Mind if I join the party?" Seth looked at the two hostile boys. "Or should I just leave?"

"No, not at all," I chuckled nervously. "Come and sit." Seth smiled happily and then sat next to me at the booth. I then looked at the blonde musician. "Now, Matt…could you please let us know what is going on?" The corner of Matt's mouth twitched and he didn't make any motion to say anything. "Matt, we're your friends. You can tell us." His narrowed eyes turned on me.

"Like how you guys told me Tai was going to have sex with me this Valentine's Day when he really wasn't?" Matt said.

"…he wasn't?" I blinked in surprised.

"No, not at all," Matt grumbled. "In fact, when I mentioned the idea, he called me an 'overly-emotional-bitch' and said that I screwed up our Valentine's Day plans." The table was silent.

"Ouch," Seth grumbled.

"What a douche," Runi shook her head. Matt shot Runi an angry look, but she ignored it.

"I'm sorry Matt," I frowned. "I really thought he was planning on doing that."

"Whatever," Matt shrugged. We sat in an awkward silence.

"Mimi?" Sora was standing next to our table suddenly. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" I nodded and after Seth let me out, I followed Sora to the girl's bathroom.

"What's wrong Sora?" I asked her once the door shut.

"Everything," the ginger girl whimpered miserably.

"But you guys were hitting it off so well," I frowned.

"I know, and it was really great at first," she smiled sadly. "But suddenly, whenever I tried talking to him, Suzie waltzes in and takes over his attention."

"That little bitch," I growled angrily. "You know what Sora? Fight for him! You can't let that slut just come in and take your man! You've got to assert yourself!"

"I thought you said I had to act shy."

"That was before slutzilla came in and tried to take your man! Come on Sora! Get your game face on! This means war!" I grabbed the ginger girl's hand and marched out of the girl's bathroom. I noticed that Suzie was now sitting with Markus and they seemed to be casually talking. Markus said something to the brunette girl which she obviously didn't like. She looked over at Sora and I and suddenly smirked.

I stopped in my tracks and my jaw dropped. At that moment, Suzie had flung herself on Markus and started kissing him. What made it worse was the fact that Markus was responding well to her attack. I felt Sora pull her hand out from mine and she raced out the door. Suzie finally got off of Markus, who looked rather stunned. I glared at him for a moment before racing after Sora.

"Sora!" I called out. She was standing outside, trying really hard not to cry. "Sora, it's ok. Don't—"

"I can't believe how stupid I was!" she grumbled to herself.

"No, you're not stupid!" I frowned.

"Yes I was! I honestly thought that I could try and be more feminine when it's so painfully obvious that I can't!"

"Yes you can! I mean, look at you!"

"Right, I'm out here, really close to crying, while Suzie is inside kissing the guy I like. Let's just face it Mimi…I'm always just going to be the friend or sister. I'll never be anything more than that." I frowned at the sadness in my friend's voice. I walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. She hugged me back. "Thanks for trying to make me more girly Mimi. It means a lot to me that you tried." Sora pulled out of the hug and started walking away. "I'm going home now."

"Sora…" I muttered sadly. She didn't stop however, and continued walking.

"Sora!" Markus came running out from "Comet King." "Sora, wait!"

"Go away Markus!" I growled at the soccer player. "Before I claw your eyes out!"

"Where's Sora?" Markus asked me. "Why did she leave?"

"Are you really that stupid? I scoffed at him.

"Mimi, come on," he frowned. "Where did she go?"

"She went home jerk face!"

"Why?" I was about to slap this boy silly.

"Because she doesn't want to see the guy she likes making out with some other skank!" Markus' eyes widened.

"What?" he muttered.

"Sora likes you Markus!" I continued. "A lot! In fact, I think she might have actually loved you!"

"…l-love?" he repeated.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" I growled at him. "Love: L-O-V-E! Or maybe you need a neon sign on her head or a billboard saying, 'Hi Markus! My name is Sora and I'm in love with you'!" It probably wasn't a good idea to be screaming all of this at him out in the open, but I was so pissed off that I could really care less at the moment. "She's been trying so hard to get your attention! She went shopping for more girly clothes and tried to change the way she acted just for you! But because of your stupid skanky ex she feels like she'll never be able to compare! That all anyone will ever see her as is a friend or a sister!" I clenched my hands up into fists. "Gosh! I'm so mad at you and Suzie that I could punch you!"

Markus didn't say anything. I let out a frustrated growl and stormed back into the building. I stomped over to my table ready to just sit and try to calm down; but what I saw when I got there only made me even more upset.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked my group of friends. Remember the creep known as Trevor? Well, he was sitting right in between Matt and an uncomfortable looking Seth.

"You guys have met?" Matt asked me.

"Sadly yes," I grumbled. "The guy is a creep!"

"Aw come on Mimi," Trevor chuckled. "Can't we just put the past behind us?"

"How the hell do you know my name?" I yelped. Trevor placed on of his arms around Matt's shoulder.

"Matt here was kind enough to introduce me to everyone," he grinned at the blonde rock star.

"I wish there was a way to un-introduce ourselves," Runi grumbled. The creep rolled his eyes at the drummer's comment and then turned his attention back to Matt.

"Go on with your story Matt," Trevor smiled sweetly. "What happened after your boyfriend said you screwed everything up?"

"You're telling him the story?" I stared at Matt in disbelief.

"He wanted to know," Matt shrugged, acting like it was no big deal.

"That's none of his business though," Seth grumbled.

"Well, nice to hear you can talk," Trevor chuckled and reached out to ruffle Seth's hair. The soccer goalie smacked his hand away and tried to scoot farther away from Trevor.

"Leave him alone!" Talmage hissed at the other boy.

"Why should I?" Trevor challenged.

"Because if you don't, you'll have to deal with me," Runi growled.

"What can you do?" Trevor scoffed.

"I was on the school's wrestling team. I could easily take you down." Trevor started to laugh.

"The wrestling team? Well, no wonder you look so bulky." My jaw dropped. Did he _seriously_ just call Runi bulky? Sure, maybe she had a little muscle on her, but not a lot like Tai or Seth did!

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that, jackass!" Runi tried to get Talmage to move so that she could get out and get to Trevor, but the blonde basketball player didn't budge.

"Runi, he's not worth it," Talmage tried to calm the angry drummer.

"Correction," Trevor sighed. "You're not worth it. I'm going back to my place." The creep turned his attention to Matt. "Care to join me Matt?"

"He's taken," I warned the creep. "Don't you remember?"

"I'd love to join you," Matt ignored what I had just said.

"What?" I gasped.

"That's the spirit!" Trevor grinned and patted the rock star on the back.

"What about Tai?" Runi asked the blonde in disbelief.

"What about him?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"He's your boyfriend!"

"He sure as hell hasn't been acting like one," the blonde grumbled. "Besides, it's just for one night. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"And if he _does _know?" someone behind us growled. Matt's face turned into panic when he heard the familiar tone. Looking up, we all saw a very pissed off looking Tai and Ricky.

* * *

><p><em>...Where am I going with this? *falls to the ground* So tired...<em>

_...Please review...no flames...weenies...zzz..._


	9. Chapter 9

**_NOTE:_**_Behold! The showdown! *starts playing "The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly" theme* I was r__unning off of little sleep when I wrote this...sorry if things don't make sense. -_-_

**_WARNING:_**_Swearing, slash, and sensuality...and mild violence. Let's throw that in there. ^_^_

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _ I do not own the original Digimon characters...other wise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I also do not own Runi. She respectfully belongs to KeruKeru. I do own all the other characters in this fic however. No stealing..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9.<strong>

**Matt's POV**

I gulped nervously as Tai and Ricky glared angrily at Trevor. I had no idea that they were behind us! I glanced at the others at the table. The looks on their faces were a mixture of nervousness and relief.

"Who the hell are you?" Ricky growled. Trevor nudged me gently and so I slid out of the booth and allowed him to stand up.

"I'm Trevor," the other boy said. "And you two are?"

"I'm Tai," Tai pointed to himself. He pointed to Ricky. "He's Ricky." Then, he pointed to me. "And that's _my_ boyfriend."

"Oh, so you're the jerk Matt was telling me about," Trevor narrowed his eyes. The brunette soccer player's eyes widened and then he turned his glare on me.

"You told him?" he asked disbelief. I lowered my gaze to avoid looking into his hurt, angry eyes.

"I didn't think it would matter that much," I mumbled.

"That's _our_ business, Matt! Nobody else's!"

"Oh so it'd be ok for you to tell whoever you wanted, but not me?"

"Well, no but—"

"So what's the difference?"

"This guy isn't your friend!"

"He could be!"

"Hey!" We looked over and saw the manager of "Comet King" poking his head out from behind the cash register. "If you kids don't settle down, I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Yes sir," Talmage called out. "We understand." The manager gave us one last warning glare and then disappeared into the kitchen area.

"Didn't you say you were leaving?" Mimi hissed.

"He's not going anywhere right now," Tai glared.

"Tai, calm down," I rolled my eyes. "It's not like he was doing anything wrong."

"Oh yeah," Ricky grumbled. "Inviting someone else's boyfriend over to their place is totally not wrong at all."

"I don't think it is," Trevor shrugged. "It's like inviting a friend over." Ricky looked as though he was about to get into Trevor's face, but Seth quickly got up and stood between the two boys.

"Rick, it's ok," Seth muttered placing his hands on the darker boy's shoulders. "Don't let him bother you." Ricky glared at Trevor for a moment, but then sighed and nodded. Trevor eyed the couple suspiciously.

"So this is your boyfriend Seth?" he asked. The blonde didn't say anything.

"Yes, I am," Ricky answered and held Seth close to him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No not at all," Trevor shrugged. "I just sort of figured he could probably do better. Maybe someone a little manlier."

"Excuse me?" the black haired boy was getting angrier by the second.

"Hell, even she's manlier than you," Trevor mutter. He motioned over to Runi before starting to walk away.

"Oh, that's it!" Runi growled. She didn't bother trying to ask Talmage to let her get out. She slipped underneath the table and went after Trevor. We all followed behind Runi as she caught up to the departing boy. "You wanna call me manly again to my face jackass?" Trevor stopped and turned to look at the drummer.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let him go Runi," I said to the drummer.

"He called me manly," she protested.

"It's not worth getting into a fight over," I firmly told her. Talmage approached Runi cautiously.

"Be the bigger person Runi," he gently told her.

"You're one to talk Skyscraper," Trevor scoffed. Talmage rolled his eyes at the insult and then looked at Runi. She stared at Talmage for a moment, and then sighed.

"You're lucky my friends were here to spare you," she got close enough to Trevor that she could come off as intimidating, but not close enough to physically touch him.

"You're lucky that I don't waste my time on little boys like you," he said before roughly shoving Runi away from him. The purple streaked, black haired girl probably would have fallen if it weren't for Mimi who quickly caught her. At that point, I knew that most of us were ready to beat this guy to a pulp…but someone got in the way.

Talmage grabbed Trevor by the shirt and actually lifted him off the ground. He slammed the other boy hard against a nearby wall. The impact was so loud that it felt like the whole building shook for a moment. The very few customers that were dining in "Comet King" turned and looked for the source of the sound. Trevor stared at the taller basketball player in complete fear.

"You can say or do whatever the hell you want to me or any other guys!" Talmage snarled viciously at Trevor. "But if you treat a girl like that again, _especially_ my girl, I will bash your head open!" The "Comet King" became quiet; so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Slowly, Talmage's face went from rage, to slight horror. He carefully set the terrified boy down on the ground and watched him as he slunk down to the ground. Talmage looked at the rest of us, then he took Runi by the hand and they both left the building in a hurry. A few seconds later, the manager came running out with a brunette waitress behind him.

"Those are the kids," the waitress pointed at us. "I saw them attack him."

"Bull shit!" Mimi snapped. "That is a load of bull shit and you know it Suzie!" So…this was the girl that Markus was dating?

"I'm saying what I saw," the brunette girl defended.

"Where is Markus?" Mimi asked hotly.

"Don't know, don't care," the waitress grumbled.

"You little bitch," Mimi muttered.

"I saw them Jim," Suzie started to ignore Mimi completely. She flipped her hair and tried to look innocent for the manager. "They were attacking your younger brother." …Younger brother? The manager went to Trevor's side and slowly helped him up. Then, he glared at our group.

"You kids better get out of here now before I call the cops," he threatened us.

"We didn't even do anything!" Ricky protested.

"You're disrupting the peace of this restaurant. Get out!"

"We didn't—"

"_Now!_" Ricky looked ready to start a fight, however Seth stood in front of Ricky and held his face in his hands.

"Rick, please," he begged. "Forget about it, ok?" Ricky continued to glare at the manager and Trevor. "Rick, for me…please?" The black haired boy was still obviously angry, but he nodded. We had a short stare down with the opposing side: Mimi glared at Suzie, Ricky glared at the manager, and Tai was glaring at Trevor. Slowly, we started to leave the place.

"See your ass later Seth," I heard Trevor mutter right before Ricky opened the door to leave. The dark skinned soccer player obviously heard. He spun around and charged toward the boy who spoke about his boyfriend so crudely.

"Rick! No!" Seth called out, hurrying to try and stop him. Ricky drew his fist back and thrusted it forward towards Trevor, but he quickly dodged the attack. Because nothing came in contact, the momentum in Ricky's punch caused him to swing around and hit the next thing that was closest to him: Seth.

A loud "POW!" echoed through the room when the striker's fist collided with the blonde's face. Mimi let out a gasp of horror when Seth fell to the ground. Tai and the restaurant manager immediately dropped down on the ground to make sure he was ok. The soccer goalie let out a hiss of pain and clutched the left side of his face. I held my breath as Tai muttered some things to Seth and then gently helped him up to a sitting position. Ricky stared down at his boyfriend in horror.

"…Seth…" he barely whispered. Tears were starting to collect in Seth's sky blue eyes, pain clearly marked on his face. Slowly, Seth tried to stand up. He stumbled a little and Ricky tried to help him on his feet. The blonde gently pushed his boyfriend away. "Seth…I…" Seth stared at Ricky for a moment, shook his head, and then walked out of "Comet King." "Seth? Seth, wait!" Ricky went after him.

Tai, Mimi and I were the only ones left in the building from our original group of friends. Tai took me by the arm and led us outside of the restaurant. Once we were outside Mimi separated herself from us and went to make a phone call. I nervously glanced up at Tai.

"Well," I mumbled. "I guess we can cross this off from our list of food options." Tai stared at me, long and hard at me. His dark caramel eyes which were usually full of happiness and mischief were now cold and emotionless. "Tai?"

"You know you're part of the reason why hell broke loose here, right?" he said.

"No I didn't," I replied slightly angry. "You can't blame me for yours and Ricky's over reaction."

"You were telling some complete stranger about our problems Matt!" he snapped at me. "And then you were going to go to his place and do who knows what!"

"He seemed nice enough," I grumbled.

"He could have raped and killed you!"

"You've been watching 'Deadly Criminals' again, haven't you?"

"I'm serious!"

"Well I'm serious too! I really didn't think he was that bad of a guy, Tai!"

"He was a creep!" I shrugged and glared at the ground. Tai let out a frustrated growl and rubbed his temples. "Dammit Matt, I didn't know you could be this stupid."

"Is that what I am now?" I glared up at him. "Stupid?"

"At this moment, you come pretty close," he glared back.

"You think Trevor is bad Tai?" I spat at him. "Maybe you should look in the mirror sometime!"

"I wouldn't go around treating people like that Matt," Tai said flatly.

"Oh of _course _not!" I scoffed. "Because you're Tai Kamiya! Mr. Perfect-Soccer-Man with a perfect family! You do whatever the hell you want and don't take other people's feelings into consideration. You don't care that I wanted to be intimate with you this Valentine's Day."

"That's not true! I do care about your feelings!"

"Oh right! That's why you called me an 'overly-emotional-bitch' and totally blew me off afterwards! I'm _so_ damn lucky to have such a horrible dick headed bastard for a boyfriend!" I felt my body freeze up after I shouted those last few words at Tai. I clasped my hand over my mouth and we stared at each other. I couldn't believe I just said that…That was horrible! Even worse than what he called me. His brown eyes showed that he was shocked, then he slowly hung his head.

"T-Tai…" I muttered and took a step towards him. I placed a hand on his cheek and lifted his face. "…I didn't mean that…" He half smiled and gently removed my hand from his face.

"…Yes you did…" he whispered. I watched as Tai turned and walked away. I stayed there in the same spot for a long time, feeling absolutely horrible.

Tai was right…about everything. I was the reason this whole mess happened. I was being an "overly-emotional-bitch." I just chased away one of the few people who truly cared and loved me. I sat down on the curb and thought about the past few days. While reflecting, Mimi came and sat by me.

"How was your phone call?" I asked, honestly not that interested.

"Horrible," she muttered. "Sora was bawling her eyes out."

"Really? Why?"

"She saw the guy she liked make out with a slut."

"Oh…" We sat in silence for a while. Suddenly, Ricky came into view. He saw us and then trudged over to join our curb.

"Hi Ricky," Mimi said, a little hope in her voice. He flopped down next to me and buried his face in his hands. "…It didn't go well?"

"I lost sight of him five blocks away," he grumbled. "I can't believe I hurt him…"

"I can't believe I called the boy I love a horrible boyfriend," I grumbled.

"I can't believe I raised my friend's hopes up just to have them crashing down," Mimi grumbled. We all sat in silence, listening to the distant sounds of traffic. "Can I be the first to say it?"

"Go ahead," I nodded.

"Yes, please," Ricky sighed.

"Ok," Mimi said. "Love sucks."

* * *

><p><em>Tai, Talmage, Trevor...Matt, Mimi, Markus...Ricky, Runi, Ringo...Seth, Sora, Suzie...WHY ARE THERE AT LEAST THREE CHARACTERS STARTING WITH THE SAME NAME IN THIS STORY? DX DX DX (See? No sleep)<br>_

_Well...this chapter was kind of sucky-sucky because of how things turned out for everyone. :( But I hope that doesn't stop you from leaving a review letting me know what you thought. As usual, flames will be used for weenie roasting. I'll see ya'll at the next chapter update! :)  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**_NOTE: _**_Well, since I'm really determined to get this done by V-day, here is another update. Besides, I couldn't leave you all so emo and depressed. :( If you were wondering what happened to Runi and Talmage during that whole disaster, never fear! For here is your answer! :D_

_I had fun writing this...It's cornier than corn and cheesier than cheese...but I loved writing it! X3 Apologizes in advance to Runi and Keru if she seems OOC...I went a little crazy with this chapter. Especially since I was listening to "Say You Like Me"-We The Kings, "Today Was a Fairytale" -Taylor Swift, and "Could It Be" -Christy Carlson Romano. ;)_

_Enjoy!  
><em>

**_WARNING: _**_...well, I can't really remember if there's swearing or sensuality...there's no slash...but there is quite a bit of fluff. :3  
><em>

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Runi belongs to Kerukeru, Talmage belongs to me. No stealing!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10.<strong>

**Talmage's POV**

That was bad! That was really bad! I can't remember the last time I ever felt that angry. It came out of nowhere. Like it had been bottled up inside of me this whole time. I guess it was a good thing it got unleashed on that jackass and not some unsuspecting person…but still, that was bad! What if they called the cops on us? Runi and I would be wanted fugitives! Our faces would be on television and fliers all over the place!

…well, I guess it wouldn't be too bad since I was with her though…

"Tage, stop!" Runi called out to me. I stopped in my tracks and looked back at her. We stood there for a moment. "What's wrong? Why did you run off and drag me along?"

"I…well…" After failing in trying to come up with a good reason, I hung my head. "I'm really sorry you had to see that Runi. I promise I'm not at all like that. I'm not like some psycho maniac out for blood or anything."

"…I believe you," she said quietly. Her violet eyes lowered slightly. "I'm losing blood circulation you know." It was at that moment I realized that I was tightly holding her hand.

"Sorry," I let go of her hand and shoved my own hands into my jacket.

"It's fine," she shrugged and shook her hand out. "Where were you going anyways?" I looked around the area and realized that I had no idea where we were.

"…somewhere…" I muttered.

"Really?" she gave me a look.

"…To be honest…I have no clue where we are," I sighed.

"Typical male," she shook her head. "Luckily for you, I have an idea of where we are."

"An idea?" I smirked.

"Well you made us run out of there so fast that I got a little disoriented," she defended herself. She then pointed ahead of us. "I think Red Water Park is over there."

"Which means you want to go play in the park?"

"Which means I'm about a mile away from my house." Runi started walking off by herself. "I'll see you tomorrow Tage."

"Oh…ok…" I muttered. I turned to start trying to find my way back to "Comet King" but then stopped. I couldn't leave Runi by herself. She could get hurt. I quickly spun around and caught up to her. "I'll walk you home."

"Um, thanks," she gave me a curious look. "But you really don't have to. The streets are pretty quiet around here."

"All the more reason to walk you home," I argued.

"I can take care of myself," Runi said with a challenging tone.

"I don't doubt it," I smiled. "But it'd make me feel better if I saw that you got home safely."

"Oh," she turned away slightly. We walked in silence for a moment and then my heart jumped up to my throat…this was the first time I was actually alone with Runi. Anytime I was with her we were either in class or amongst her friends. I never imagined I'd be alone with such a pretty girl.

_'…Shit! Shit! What was it that Ricky told me to do?' _I frantically wracked my brain to try and remember. _'I think he said I needed to stand up straight. Yeah, that's good! Then puff my chest out? No, not that. I look like some weird peacock…but maybe that was the point? Ok, I'll puff it out, but not too much. Then I've got to hold my head up high. Oh shit! That's too high! Like this maybe? A little lower? No, I think the last time was the right height. Dammit! Now I can't remember exactly how my head was!'_

"Are you ok Tage?" Runi snapped me out of my thoughts. "You look like you're having some weird convulsions or something."

"Um…I'm fine," I muttered and turned away to hide my now reddened face. "I was just…um…practicing."

"…for what?" she asked.

"…the next basketball game," I fibbed. "We were going to do this weird…chicken dance thing…"

"Really?"

"Um…yes?"

"Ok…" I suck at cover ups. "…Well, I think you've got the chicken part down really well." She giggled. …I made her giggle! Wow! How awesome is that! I grinned at her and then continued grinning for a good minute or two. "…Do you think I'm manly looking?"

"Huh?" my grin vanished and I looked at her. Her violet eyes were glued to the ground.

"I was just thinking," she muttered.

"About what that douche said?" I asked. "Don't listen to him. He's a jackass that thinks he'd feel better about himself by hooking up with random people and putting others down." Runi didn't say anything. I guess that didn't really make her feel better. "…for what it's worth…I think you're perfect the way you are…"

"What?" she looked up at me.

"Well…I just mean…um…" I tried to come up with a cover up. "There are a lot of uglier girls out there and—"

"Uglier?" she asked. My mind suddenly went into panic mode.

"No, no!" I gasped. "I'm not calling you ugly! I swear! You're beautiful! You're one of the prettiest girls I've been with in a long time…I mean, not that I hang out with ugly girls or that I'm ugly anything…I mean, I think I'm pretty damn hot…wait! I'm not trying to come off cocky or anything! I just—"

"Don't hurt yourself Tage," Runi smiled. "I think I get what you're trying to say."

"Ok…good," I calmed down and blushed. "Because I think I'm going to go hide under a rock now." If I thought making Runi giggle was awesome, making her laugh was ten times better! Going into panic mode was totally worth it…

"Well, I can see why you don't say much during class now," she shook her head. "You'd probably make your brain explode or something."

"Probably," I chuckled. "That and I just like to observe people."

"Really?"

"Yeah. People are pretty interesting."

"Cool…What did you observe about me?" I stared at her. If I told her about my observations, she would think I was a stalker or something. "Well?" I thought to myself for a moment.

"You're smart," I said quietly. "You get good scores on your test and homework because you always kind of light up when the teacher gives you back your papers. But you try to hide it by sitting in the back. I noticed that around wrestling season, you wear your old wrestling hoodie often…maybe to show people that you made it on the team and you could easily take them down?" I looked at her to see if I was right. She didn't say anything though. "It's like…you try to come off as tough and strong…but in reality you're probably just a little insecure…like the rest of us."

"…Those are pretty interesting observations about me," she muttered.

"I could be completely wrong though," I told her. "I have been before." An awkward silence fell after I finished…well, _I_ thought it was a little awkward at least. No one has really asked me about my observation of people before…Does she hate me now because of what I said about her? Oh gosh, I hope not. I think I'd _really _go find a hole to fall in if she hated me…or the ocean…whatever came first.

"How long did it take you to learn to observe people like that?" Runi asked. She's talking to me…that's a good sign.

"Um…not too long actually," I shrugged. "It's just that…well, people are really focused on their own lives that they wouldn't notice if Bobby Joe wears yellow every third Wednesday because he thinks it gives him luck…Or that Seth is really upset over the fact that Ricky prefers to spend time with me or his paper than with him."

"Wow…it's like you're some weird fortune teller or something," she teased.

"Sometimes I wish I was….then I'd try to stop certain things from happening."

"You and me both bro." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Well, here we are." I looked up and stared at her house. It was a large two story house with a chandelier visible from the sidewalk where we stood. It was painted with a soft blue and had white rimmed windows spread out evenly throughout the levels.

"This is your house?" I squeaked. After all this time observing her, it never clicked that she could be a rich girl!

"Yeah, this is it," she answered nervously and started walking towards her front porch.

"Wow!" I stared at the house as I followed her. "I live in a freaking shack compared to you!"

"That's what a lot of people say," Runi rolled her eyes. We stood at the front door for a second or two, not quite sure of what to say. "Well anyways, thanks for walking me home."

"It was my pleasure," I smiled at her. Runi blushed slightly. I got closer to her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back and we held each other for a long while. I pulled away slightly to look down at her and she looked back up at me with her beautiful violet eyes. Before I knew it, my lips were on hers.

I felt a spark light up in my heart as I gently pulled her closer to me. I wish my first kiss could have been right now. It would have been worth the wait. Once the kiss was broken we simply stood there and looked at each other. After a minute or two I realized what I had just done…and went back into freak out mode.

"Wow! Well, look at the time!" I chuckled nervously and let her go. "Um…I'm glad you're home safely! I'll see you later!" I quickly walked away from her house and down the street. Almost to the corner, I felt myself turn around and start to go back.

'_Where am I going?' _ I asked myself. _'I lost my chance to tell someone I cared once, I can't let it happen again.' _I got to her next door neighbor's house and stopped. _'But what if she didn't feel the same way?' _ I slowly turned around and started walking away. _'Then tell her! Maybe she'll feel the same way.' _I spun around and started marching back. _'But I just kissed her! That's awkward to talk about after it happened!' _After a battle of marching back and forth, I got tired and went back to Runi's house. I gently knocked on the door and waited. It didn't take long for the beautiful purple streaked, black haired drummer to answer.

"Tage," she blinked when she saw me. "What—"

"I love you," I cut her off before she said anything else. Her face went blank with shock. I took a deep breath and continued. "You probably think that's crazy of me to say that, but it's true. You're pretty and smart and so _incredibly_ fun to be around…in and out of class. Seriously, one of the reasons why I stay awake in that class is because you're there. I know that this is probably not the way it's supposed to be done. I should be your child hood best friend that you unsuspected fall in love with. I'm probably supposed to act like a stuck up jerk and have you fall for me that way, but that's not me. I'm just Talmage Date: A basketball player who's been crazy in love with the Teenage Wolves' drummer ever since she first walked into the class room…"

It was the beginning of February…and I felt like it was hotter than the middle of July. I wish I could have shut up…but my words were pouring out like a heavy waterfall. I swallowed nervously.

"That's…it," I muttered. "I just needed to let you know how I felt. It's corny and cliché, I know…but I meant ever word of it. It's ok if you don't feel the same way, I don't blame you. But just know that I'm not letting you go without fighting for you…or at least trying. Call me a creep or a stalker, but I'm not giving up on you." Runi didn't say anything for a while and I started to wonder if calling myself a stalker was a good idea...Finally, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek.

"I don't think you're a creep," she smiled. "I think you're being really sweet." I let out a huge sigh of relief and hugged her. When she let me go she had a soft blush on her cheeks and hid herself slightly behind the door. "I don't know…I think I might feel the same way."

"Really?" I asked hopefully. She nodded, and then went back to tough rocker Runi.

"But if you tell anyone, I'll beat you up," she glared slightly. I stared at her for a moment, observing her I guess, and then smiled.

"No you won't," I muttered. She opened her mouth to object, but then closed it.

"…you're right," she smiled. I leaned forward to kiss her again, and I was happy when she let me. "Text me when you get home, ok?"

"Sure thing," I murmured. Another kiss later, I finally let her go inside her house to go to bed. It was probably midnight or later as I walked home from Runi's house…but I was so happy that I didn't even care. Love is awesome!

* * *

><p><em>Hee hee hee. Talmage is a little shy...like Runi...they're so cute. X3<em>

_Oh snap...I forgot to mention...after this chapter there's probably only going to be two more chapters left...I might be able to make it! ^0^_

_Anyways...feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you think. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**_NOTE: _**_...You know...technically, this story is now done. The only thing left is an epilogue/final chapter. Oh well, enjoy this chapter! It's a bit long because it goes through the main three POVs we had been following. ;)  
><em>

**_WARNING: _**_Swearing, slash, and sensuality.  
><em>

**_DISCLAIMER:_ ** _I do not own the original Digimon characters, nor do I own the Teenage Wolves band players that are mentioned in this fic. I own everyone else however. :D_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11.<strong>

**Mimi's POV**

_"Did you hear about what happened?"_

_ "If you try talking about Matt in front of Tai, he gets pissed and walks away!"_

_ "Have you seen Seth's eye? It's getting worse by the day!"_

_ "Sora and Markus haven't spoken to each other all week! You think something happened?"_

_ "I don't believe Ricky would really hit his friend like that…"_

_ "I've heard that Tai was cheating on Matt and that's why they're not talking to each other!"_

_ "It must really suck to become single right before Valentine's Day."_

I sighed and tried to ignore all the rumors flying around the school hallways. It was the day before Valentine's Day and absolutely nothing got better. Seth avoided Ricky like the plague, Tai and Matt wouldn't talk to each other, and Sora was still heart-broken from Markus. Since that one night, our large group of friends separated into three different groups. The first group consisted of Tai, Seth and Sora. The next was Markus, Ringo, and Kiera. And finally, you had the third group (the "we-suck-group") which was me, Ricky and Matt. Everyone was miserable and not looking forward to Single Awareness Day tomorrow…

"I can't wait for Valentine's Day tomorrow!" Talmage chirped happily.

…Ok, everyone _except _Talmage. Apparently, after the ordeal at "Comet King" something happened between Talmage and Runi that made them start acting really goofy around one another… Talmage was nearly bouncing down the hallways as we walked towards the school cafeteria. "It's going to be awesome Mimi. I'll go to the concert, then take her to a nice dinner afterwards."

"Who is her?" I asked, slightly uninterested.

"Runi," he said. "Then maybe after dinner, I'll ask her."

"Ask her what?" I blinked at him. "To marry you?"

"No," Talmage blushed. "To be my girlfriend."

"Oh, I was about to say—wait. Girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"So soon?"

"Well, to be fair, we have been in the same class since the beginning of the year."

"But still! One night and you already want to be her boyfriend." I stopped Talmage and looked at him sternly. "Did you two have sex?"

"No!" Talmage yelped. A few students nearby turned to look at us, and Talmage lowered his voice. "We didn't do that, I promise." I stared at him for a moment longer, then shrugged and continued walking. "So, when do you want to meet him?"

"Him who?" I asked the basketball player.

"The guy I was going to set you up with," he replied.

"Wasn't that supposed to be if I actually got Sora and Markus together?" I mumbled.

"I remember that it was if you could help Sora be more girly."

"Whatever it was, I still failed. Sora is still really upset about Markus and I can't stand to look at that idiot."

"Well…you helped me out." He gave me a comforting smile. "And who knows, maybe it's not too late." I sighed sadly and he patted me on the head. "Let me know if you go to the concert tomorrow so that I can set you up with my friend." Talmage waved good bye and then went off, no doubt to find his soon-to-be girlfriend. I sighed yet again and continued walking towards the cafeteria.

"Mimi! Wait!" I thought Talmage might have forgotten to gush about something else, but when I turned around, I saw that it was Markus. I let out a soft huff and started storming away from him. Even though I was walking in a brisk pace, he managed to catch up with me…Damn soccer players. "Mimi, I have to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you," I said flatly. "Good-bye."

"Mimi, please. You're the only one who can help me."

"What? You want me to help you make out with Suzie some more and hurt Sora?"

"I don't give a damn about Suzie, and I didn't come to talk about her."

"Oh right, that's why you were sucking her face off at 'Comet King.'" The dark haired defense player quickly got in front of me and blocked my way. No matter which way I tried to go, he'd get in the way. Damn soccer players.

"I need to get Sora back," he said.

"You took Suzie back, why do you want Sora too?" I asked hotly.

"I didn't take Suzie back!" he protested.

"Oh right, so that make-out session we saw you two—"

"Mimi, please listen to me!" I waited for him to continue. "…I didn't kiss Suzie. She kissed me. I was just trying to get her off." I let out a snort, letting him know that I didn't buy it. "It's true! When you and Sora went to the bathroom, Suzie was asking me why I was with Sora so much. I told her because she was my friend and that I cared about her. Then she asked me if I liked her and…" Markus hesitated in finishing off slightly. "…I said, 'Yeah, I think so.' All the sudden, she started kissing me." I stared at him skeptically. "…believe me or not, that's what happened. I've been looking for her to apologize for everything…but I can never find her anymore." He let out a sad sigh. "I like Sora...a lot, but I didn't think she'd like me the same way…I wish I knew how to make things right again…" Markus got out of my way and started walking off.

…maybe it's because I'm a helpless romantic, or maybe because I got really excited to hear that my friend still had a chance with this boy she liked…either way…

"Sushi," I called out to Markus. The dark haired boy stopped and looked back at me. "Sora probably eats more sushi than a cat ever would. You can take her to the Teenage Wolves' concert tomorrow and then out for sushi; tell her how you feel and see what happens." Markus' face light up.

"O-ok!" he grinned. "Thanks a lot Mimi!"

"It won't be easy to get her back," I warned the boy. "She was really hurt when she saw you two like that and I don't know how she feels about you now."

"I'm well aware," Markus nodded.

"I'm warning you Markus Bando," I slightly glared at him. "If I find out that you hurt her again, I will cut your balls off." He stared at me in horror for a moment. I nodded, and then grinned widely. "See you tomorrow at the concert!" And with that, I turned and finished my journey to the lunch room, feeling a little more excited for Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky's POV<strong>

I don't think anything could express how much self-loathing I was feeling this past week. Everywhere I turned, kids would back away from me and start to whisper about the rumors they had heard around school. I wish I could say they were all lies, but they weren't. I punched my "friend" in the face and now we haven't talked to each other since Sunday.

I tried to find Seth to apologize, but I could never find him anymore. He was skipping out on soccer practice, and during school I never saw him. Everyone else had seen him at least once this past few days, except for me. Part of me feared that maybe I had hit him so hard that he probably got a concussion or something, which only added to my self-loathing.

"Well Ricky, tomorrow we shall find out who's story gets on the front page." I didn't bother to look up at Jones, since I had my hoodie pulled up and it blocked me from the rest of the world.

"Whatever," I muttered. It was after school and I was sitting outside on the curb. Jones was waiting for who knows what…but he wouldn't leave me alone.

"I'm sure Mrs. Lister will love my article about the history and traditions of Valentine's Day," Jones continued on.

"Good for you," I grumbled.

"What did you write about? Valentine's Day consumerism? Special flirting tips? Dating abuse?" I clenched my fist when he mentioned the last topic. "Oh I'm sorry, did I hit a sensitive spot?"

"Hey Greg," I heard Nakita's voice speak out. "Don't you have someone else to bug right now?"

"I was just trying to find out what my brilliant paper was up against," Jones (a.k.a. Greg) said.

"Obviously, he wants nothing to do with you right now. So beat it." Jones stayed silent for a moment, but then I heard him walk away. After a second or two, Nakita pushed my hood off of my head. I squinted against the bright sunlight. "Oh! So there _is_ a face underneath all that."

"Ha, you're so funny," I glared and pulled my hood back over my eyes. The raven haired boy took it off again.

"What's your deal?" he asked.

"Haven't you heard?" I grumbled. "The rest of the school has."

"I don't waste my time in listening to gossip," he shrugged. I stared at him for a moment and then sighed.

"I punched Seth in the face on Sunday," I muttered.

"WHAT?" Nakita yelped. "When? Where? Why? Tell me everything!"

"What happened to not wasting your time with gossip?" I half smiled.

"That was before I found out you beat up your boyfriend!" Nakita flopped himself down next to me. The partial smile I managed to bring out, quickly disappeared once again.

"I didn't beat him up," I glared. I told Nakita everything that happened. How I forgot Valentine's Day to begin with; how Trevor was being a dick towards my boyfriend; how I finally snapped and tried to hit him but hit Seth on accident. Nakita listened to the story, occasionally nodding ever once in a while until I was done.

"…may I be Frank?" he finally said. I nodded. "Get over yourself."

"What?" my jaw dropped open.

"Seriously Ricky," Nakita continued. "All you really do is talk about yourself."

"I do not!" I glared.

"Ok…let me rephrase that…all you've talked about and cared about these past few weeks is yourself."

"What gives you the balls to say that about me?"

"All you would talk about is getting that stupid paper done, it was driving everyone crazy. Seth is a really selfless person though and only wants you to be happy. So, if that means hearing you rant and rave about your paper and always getting pushed to the lower part of your priorities list, then he just takes it."

"Thank you Dr. Malynwa, you're making me feel _so_ better."

"IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU!" I shut my mouth when Nakita barked at me like that. "Geez Ricky! I never knew you could be so selfish! All I've heard come out of your mouth is 'I,' 'I,' 'I!' 'Me,' 'me,' 'me!' I can see why Seth doesn't want to be around you anymore." I stared at the raven haired boy and then buried my face in my hands. He was right. I was being a selfish little prick these past few weeks. No wonder Seth hated me now… "There's a way you can fix this you know." I looked up at Nakita's bright green eyes.

"How," I asked.

"Try harder," he stated. "I've got to go to band practice now…You know what to do." He patted me on the back and stood to walk to his practice.

…Who knew Nakita could actually turn out to be pretty smart?

**oXoXoXoXo**

I knocked on the faded white door that belonged to the Uno household. I waited for a moment and looked around. It seemed like no one was home…I was about to leave when I heard footsteps on the other side. I held my breath as the door unlocked and slowly opened. A sky blue eye peeked out from the small crack. Once it saw my face, the door slammed shut.

"Seth?" I shouted at the door. "Seth, please, open the door!"

"No!" he shouted back. "Go away!" I bit my bottom lip, wondering what to say next.

"Seth, I'm sorry," I told the door. "I'm really sorry that I hit you and that I haven't paying that much attention to you these past few days. I was a jerk and…I don't blame you for hating me…But will you please open up? Please?" He didn't say anything.

"I'll let you in," I heard him say finally. "But…promise not to freak out."

"…Ok," I agreed, a little confused at his request. The door swung open and the first thing I saw was a bag of peas. Seth eyed me cautiously as I stared at the frozen bag of vegetables then at him. Slowly, he lowered the bag from his eyes and revealed what was underneath.

Seth's left eye was a horrible shade of dark purple and swollen shut. I clenched my fist at the sight of my injured boyfriend. _I_ had done that to him. With his only good eye, Seth studied me for a moment, then smiled and invited me inside. I walked numbly to the nearby couch and sat down.

"I'm just going to go put these peas away," he told me. I nodded and waited for him on the couch. On the nearby coffee table, was a small bottle of pills. I picked it up and read the label.

_Seth Uno._

_ Pain Medication._

_ Instructions: Take one pill daily to reduce pain. If condition worsens take three pills._

_ …_The bottle felt almost empty… Seth came over and took the bottle away from my hands. He shoved them into his pocket and slightly glared at me with his one eye. After a moment, he smiled.

"You hungry or thirsty or something?" he asked me, acting like nothing happened just now.

"No, I'm ok," I muttered. He went into the kitchen anyways and started pouring me a cup of fruit punch anyways. Why was he doing this? Acting like nothing was wrong. I hurt him to the point that he needed pain medication!

"Sorry I haven't been coming to practice lately," he apologized when he came back with two cups of juice. "My mom doesn't want me working too hard in case this gets worse and Tai agrees."

"It's gotten worse?" I asked. I saw him flinch slightly at the question.

"…Well…You know how my body is," Seth shrugged and handed me a cup. "Remember when I broke my arm? The doctor told me it'd take me a few weeks to heal my broken arm and it ended up being a couple of months." I nodded once and stared down at the drink. "It's the same with this eye, you know? It's better than yesterday and worse than tomorrow." He took a sip of his juice then set it down. "We need cookies. I'll be back." Before he could venture off into the kitchen, I grabbed his arm and stopped him. He looked at me curiously but I kept my eyes glued to the floor.

"…How can you do this?" I asked quietly.

"…I just, go in the kitchen and bring out some cookies," he shrugged.

"How can you treat me so nicely and continue to serve me like this when I did that to you?"

"…Did what?"

"That!" My head snapped up from the floor and I pointed to his black eye. "I punched you in the face Seth! I forgot about Valentine's Day and put you at the bottom of my priorities list! You should hate me right now Seth, to the point where you're considering of breaking up with me! But instead you're just happy to see me!" I tried to calm myself down, so that I could stop myself from crying, but I couldn't. "I'm so sorry for hitting you Seth. For forgetting about Valentine's Day. I've hated myself so badly these past few days because of what I did to you. And now seeing you like this…" I quickly buried my face in my hands and tried to stop the tears that were already falling.

"…I told you not to freak out," Seth muttered. I heard him sit next to me on the couch. "…Do you want to break up?" I looked up at him in horror. "Honestly?"

"No," I sniffed.

"Then why did you mention it?" he frowned.

"Because this isn't about what I want anymore," I said to him. "It's about what you want."

"I want you to be happy," he said. "Even if it means I'm not number one on your list."

"So you'll just let me do whatever I want to you and you'd be ok with it."

"If it makes you happy…"

"Seth, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Being so passive. You let people walk all over all the time and you just let it happen. You even let me do it and look what happened." Seth dropped his gaze down to the ground. I watched him for a moment, then took his hand in my own. "Seth…you have to let me know how you feel from time to time. If something is bothering you, then let me know."

"I don't want us to get in a fight though," he muttered. "Like my parents." It suddenly made sense to me why Seth acted the way he did; so passive and so unwilling to fight. It was because of his parents.

Seth's parents were nice people, don't get me wrong, but they were constantly fighting. It seemed like every other week, they would be arguing or not talking to one another. Seth would try really hard to keep his family together and at peace, but it could only work for so long.

"So…you think that by putting my wants and feelings before yours, you'll be able to avoid fighting and stuff," I said. He nodded slowly. "Seth, you can't avoid having arguments. They're bound to happen. It's ok and healthy to get into arguments when you're in a relationship once in a while… you've just got to remember that in the end, you still love them."

"Tell that to my parents," he mumbled.

"They'll figure it out someday," I told him. Seth finally looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks Rick," he said to me. I smiled sadly as I looked at the bruise on his eye. I lifted my hand up and gently touched the injured eye.

"I'm really sorry about your eye," I said.

"Oh, yeah," he blushed. "…You know…you have a really powerful hit."

"Apparently…" We stayed quiet for a moment.

"I don't hate you," Seth finally said. "I was sad and angry when you put your paper before me…and it really hurt when you punched me…but I guess that was kind of my fault for getting in your way."

"No, it wasn't," I shook my head. "I should have let that Trevor kid go."

"…No, you shouldn't have," Seth chuckled. I gave him a curious look. "He's a creep and an asshole. I wish he wore this shiner instead of me."

"It would have made a great V-Day present," I smiled slightly. "Speaking of…anything you want to do for tomorrow…that is, if you'll still have me?" Seth thought to himself for a moment.

"Well, I want to go to Matt's concert," he said. "But other than that…I just want to be with you." Seth straddled himself over my lap and started kissing me.

"I guess this means you'll still have me," I smiled between kisses.

"Of course," he smiled. I pulled his body closer to mine as he kissed my neck and jaw. I captured his lips with my own and slid my tongue into his mouth. As we kissed I lowered ourselves down on the couch so that he was now fully on top of me. We finally broke away, panting for air. Seth smiled down at me and then laid his head down on my chest.

"Oh come on," I pouted. "Don't leave me like this."

"I'm tired," he teased. "Those pain pills can really drain out your energy." I rolled my eyes slightly and gently stroked his soft hair. A few minutes passed and we still laid in that position on the couch. Then, for the first time in two weeks, Seth let softly let out his happy sigh. If we could have stayed like that for the rest of our lives, I would have been perfectly content.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's POV<strong>

The rest of the Teenage Wolves had already left practice for the day. I on the other hand stayed to triple check everything for tomorrow. The Valentine's Day concert was tomorrow, and everything needed to be right…especially since my own life wasn't going well.

Tai and I still haven't talked to each other since Sunday. When the rest of the band found out about what happened, Nakita flipped out.

"YOU TOO?" he shouted. "What is the deal? First I have to Ricky some love council and now I have to give some to you? Alright Matt, put your guitar down and let's talk!" For the rest of rehearsal, which was about half an hour, Nakita told me about prioritizing and the dangers of going to some stranger's house at night time.

I sighed and took out the acoustic guitar we were going to use in the concert tomorrow. I sat down on a stood that had been left out and started to play the song "Collide." I strummed out each note sorrowfully and sang the song, all the time thinking about my Tai.

I wished Tai would give me the chance to talk to him. I miss him like crazy and I hate myself for what I said. Anytime I try going up to him however, he just ignores me or goes a different route. When that happens, I just remind myself of all the shit he did to me, and then I avoid him. It's like we're in this never ending cycle of hurt and anger.

"_Even the best fall down sometimes,_" I sang out passionately. "_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme._" I thought back to all the hurtful words we said to one another. "_Out of the doubt that fills my mind…I somehow find you and I, collide._" My fingers were starting to ache a little form how hard I was playing the melody on the guitar. "_You somehow find, you and I…collide…_" Finally, as the song started to reach its end, I slowed down my strumming and played lightly. Once the final chord rang out, I heard some clapping. I turned around and saw Tai coming out of backstage.

"Sometimes, I forget how awesome you are going solo," he smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

"You sort of forgot this," he answered shyly. He held up the CD cover that he had made for me. I blushed and took it from him. "And, we need to talk."

"That's never a good sign," I frowned and put away the acoustic instrument.

"No…usually it's not," Tai sighed. We sat down on the stage and stayed quiet for a while. All the things I wanted to say to him these past few days suddenly left me. My mind was completely blank as I stared down at the CD cover. "Matt?" I looked up at him. "I'm really sorry for what I said to you. They were mean and you didn't deserve that. I should have been more considerate about your feelings and what you wanted to do.

"But, you really hurt me when I heard you agreeing to go over to that one guy's house. I felt kind of betrayed and sort of put up my defensive mode. If anything happened to you Matt, I don't know what I'd do. Then, when you called me a horrible boyfriend, it made me feel like you honestly could give a damn about what I was trying to do for you."

"I didn't mean it when I called you that stuff Tai," I frowned. "I was just really angry. You know you always tend to say things you don't mean when you're mad. I'm really sorry for being such an asshole that night. I was just feeling kind of hurt…" We were silent again. I let out a frustrated sight and rested my chin on my hands. "Tai, I don't know what to do. I don't think any amount of apologizing and talking is ever going to fix this mess we've gotten ourselves into." Tai nodded and thought carefully.

"…maybe we don't need to talk about it anymore," he said. "We can just leave this in the past. Maybe not forget it…but maybe try to move forward."

"I don't know," I frowned. "I still feel really bad for the things I said."

"I do too Matt," Tai said. "But what's done is done…There's nothing we can do to change it." I stared down at the CD laying in front of me.

"I'm really sorry, Tai," I muttered.

"I'm really sorry too, Matt," Tai murmured. He then wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. "We'll get through this. I promise." I lifted my face up and kissed his jaw. "I've missed your kisses…"

"I've missed your touch," I smiled. We stayed in that position for a long time.

"Matt, I need to tell you something else," Tai said in a serious tone.

"Ok," I said.

"It's something that I think you need to know," he continued.

"What is it?" I held on to his arm tightly. The brunette soccer captain stayed quiet for a moment, making me feel a lot more nervous.

"That _I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I! __WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU-U-U-U-U-U!_"

"Oh no Tai!" I cringed and covered my ears as Tai held out each off-pitched note. "The poor woman is already dead! Don't make her roll in her grave!" He let out a hardy laugh and then kissed the top of my head.

"You're so mean!" he ruffled my hair. "…But it's true you know."

"Yes, I do know," I smoothed down my hair. "And I hope you know that I will always love you too. Forever and always." Tai gently kiss me on the lips and continued humming Whitney Houston's song to himself. I leaned my head against his shoulder and starting humming along with him.

* * *

><p><em>One hour before Valentine's Day is over...one chapter left until the story is completely finished...<em>

_Challenge accepted._


	12. Epilogue

**_NOTE:_**

_...Well...TECHNICALLY I had the story done by Valentine's Day...this is just the after math story...ok, fine, I failed. NEVER LET ME WRITE A STORY WITH A TIME LIMIT EVER AGAIN! DX_

_So as mentioned earlier, this is the final chapter for "Love, War, and Headaches." :D I would like to give a special thanks to all of those who reviewed my story; I appreciate all of your feedback. :)_

_I'd also like to give a HUUGE thanks to Kerukeru for giving me the honor of using his characters and _for all of your inspiration and ideas. :3_. :3 I could like, kiss you, that's how grateful I am! ...but you live a thousand miles away...so that's not possible. ^_^; (But the next time you eat a Hershey's chocolate say to yourself "This is from Psycho...nom").  
><em>

_Finally, I'd just like to thank all of my readers who enjoy my writings; you guys were the main reason (ARE the main reason) why I keep on writing. :) So thanks!_

_Well, here is the final chapter! I hope you enjoy.  
><em>

**_WARNING:_**_ Swearing, slash, and sensuality._

**_DISCLAIMER:_ ** _I do not own the Digimon characters, nor the band members of the Teenage Wolves (they belong to Keru)**. **I do own everyone else however._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"_All You Need Is Love"_

_Written by: Ricky Hamamoto_

_Valentine's Day. It comes once a year, burns a hole in your wallet and makes single people feel inferior to those who have a special someone. And yet, once New Year's is over and the month of February starts up, that's all anyone can ever talk about._

_ "What are the plans for tonight?"_

_ "You think she will like these flowers?"_

_ "Do you think Bob is going to buy me that present if I leave enough hints?"_

_ "I can't wait for these chocolates to go on sale so I can buy them all."_

_ It seems that as the years have progressed, Valentine's Day has moved from a day of celebrating the loved ones you have in your life, to complete consumerism. It's like, unless you go out to a fancy restaurant, or are showered with never ending gifts from that special someone (or even have someone at all) then this day is pointless to you and shouldn't be celebrated. It almost sad to see how many people forget the true meaning of Valentine's Day (don't worry, even I did at one point)._

_ Let's figure out how this day started by referring to an old legend. A long time ago, there was a man who was called Saint Valentine of Rome. There was a king around his time who made a law that young men were not allowed to wed. His reasoning was because he thought that it would make his army grow and make the men better soldiers. Despite it being against the law, Valentine would secretly perform weddings for the young men to their beloved. And that is how Valentine's Day came to be._

_ Even though Saint Valentine was breaking the law, his love for the people and want for their happiness made him decide to put his own life on the line so that others can be happy. I have a special sweet-heart of my own who portrays this quality perfectly. They would give and give and give and it didn't matter to them what the outcome of the situation would be. Unfortunately, I was too wrapped up in the hustle and bustle of life and this certain holiday that I forgot to realize what was important to me._

_ I don't think I am the only one who is guilty of forgetting. I'm sure at least once, we thought that just because we didn't have a boy/girlfriend we were worth nothing and just a bunch of losers. That's not true though. You are always surrounded by people that love you. Whether it's your family, your friends, or even your pet; there is always someone there who cares for you and loves you. _

_ It is my hope that we never forget the true meaning of Valentine's Day. It doesn't matter if we get a dozen roses, or twenty thousand Valentine's cards. It doesn't matter if you're stuck at home watching chick flicks and having a "me-party." What does matter is love. And even though love can be a huge pain, it's something that we as human beings can't live without. You don't need money to fulfill love to its fullest. All you need is the understanding of that emotion. That no matter what the situation may be, there is always going to be someone there to love and care for you._

_ I hope every single one of you have a Happy Valentine's Day. And remember this:_

_ "All you need is love." –The Beatles._

* * *

><p><strong>Mimi's POV<strong>

Valentine's Day was actually not at all bad as I thought it would be. Ricky and Seth were now seen talking together throughout the school, and I saw Tai pouncing on an unsuspecting Matt during lunch, which means things were pretty back to normal. I hadn't heard anything from Sora however, and I didn't see Markus all day during school. Along with a few animal plushies my friends gave me, today turned out pretty good…well, at least the school day went well.

It was twenty minutes before Matt's concert started and I was outside the theater with Talmage, waiting. I looked around nervously, keeping a look out for not only our friends, but the guy Talmage set me up with. We were going to come to the concert with the rest of our friends and then go out to dinner. I was so nervous…I had never been on a blind date before!

"Don't worry Mimi," Talmage patted my head. "I'm sure you two will like each other and everything will go well."

"After this week," I smiled nervously at him. "I'm a little unsure." We looked around some more and finally spotted Ricky and the rest of the soccer posse walking up to the entrance.

"Hey guys! Over here!" I called out to them. Somehow, Seth managed to see me first before the others and so he dragged Ricky over to where Talmage and I were.

"Hi Talmage! Hi Mimi!" the blonde goalie greeted. Ringo and Kiera soon joined us.

"Have you met your man yet Mimi?" Kiera asked eagerly.

"No, not yet," I shook my head. "He'll probably be along soon." I turned to look at the black haired striker. "Ricky, your story was awesome!"

"Oh you read it?" Ricky grinned.

"Yep! I didn't know you could write front page material," I giggled.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was one-hundred percent perfect," he blushed. "But it was awesome to see that I beat Jones."

"So, what are your plans for today?" Talmage asked the couples.

"Kiera and I are going up the canyon to look at the stars," Ringo smiled, holding his girlfriend closer to him.

"Cute!" I squealed. "What about you two boys?"

"I'm going over to Rick's place and we're going to watch 'Beauty and the Beast,'" Seth told the group. Ricky kissed the blonde's swollen eye gently, giving me the idea that watching Disney movies wouldn't be the _only _thing they'd be doing…but then again I've been wrong before…

"Hey guys!" Sora and Markus came rushing up to us. Markus looked at the whole group. "Wow, I didn't know we were running so late."

"I told you we shouldn't have taken that 'shortcut' through Web Avenue," Sora playfully punched the dark haired boy on the arm.

"Hey, at least you got to see the puppies at the pet store," Markus chuckled. The ginger girl grinned widely at the memory of the puppies. I noticed that she was wearing her favorite boots, jeans and a light blue tee. As Markus and the rest of the jocks started talking about sports related things, I pulled Sora to one side.

"You decided to give him another chance?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah," She blushed slightly. "He sort of kidnapped me after school and told me what happened that night. Then, he took me to eat sushi and we walked down here." I smiled at the little date my friend and the guy she liked went on, then my face became more serious.

"Do you believe him?" I asked. Sora glanced back at the dark haired boy.

"Yes," she answered. "Markus is one of my greatest friends…I trust him." A sly smile slowly appeared on her face. "Besides, I heard Suzie in the bathroom confess to one of her friends about what happened. Apparently, she was jealous that Markus had 'moved on and fell for a tom-girl.'"

"Really?" I grinned widely.

"Yeah…and while Markus and I were eating, he kind of basically told me that he liked me…which is always cool you know." I let out an excited squeal and high fived my friend.

"Now _that's _how you do it Cupid!" I cheered happily. A few people turned to stare at me, but I didn't really care that much. In fact, I started doing a little victory dance.

"Here comes Tai," Ricky stated.

"Here comes my friend, Mimi," Talmage grinned at me. I froze up when the blonde basketball player started waving someone over. I looked up and saw Tai…with a familiar blue haired boy. "Mimi, this is my friend—"

"JOE!" I gasped happily. Joe Kido looked up from his conversation with Tai and saw me. I raced up to the bluenette and practically jumped on him. He let out an "oomph!" when he caught me. "Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Mimi!" he choked out, since I was holding him tightly. "I can't believe it's you!"

"You guys know each other?" Talmage asked. I let Joe go and nodded happily.

"Yeah, Joe and I were great friends back in Junior High," I explained. "But when we got to high school, we lost contact."

"While I went to a medical high school," Joe smiled. "Everyone else went to public school." Joe smiled down at me. "You look amazing Mimi."

"Thanks! You too!" I blushed. His hair had gotten longer, and his nerdy wardrobe was more up-to-date and stylish. I must admit…he looked pretty damn attractive.

"Well, looks like the gang is all here," Tai grinned. "Let's get inside and find some good seats." Just like Noah's ark, we went inside two by two. Once we were inside, half of us needed to use the rest room and the other half went out looking for concessions. Tai and I went to go look for seats.

"Joe sure has changed," I smiled.

"Yep, but his constant need to go to the bathroom sure hasn't," the brunette teased. I slapped him on the arm and he held up his hands in defense. "I was just teasing Mimi. I'm glad to hear that you two got back together."

"Me too," I nodded. "He was so sweet to me when I was starting off middle school and I'm happy that he's my date." I paused then looked back at him. "Speaking of date what are you and Matt going to be doing today?"

"Coming here first off," he motioned to the empty stage. "Then I'll take him home and make dinner for the both of us."

"You?" I blinked.

"It's the thought that counts Mimi," he shrugged. Tai then looked around and gave me a mischievous grin. "And after all of that is done…" He dug deep into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and showed me a little blue square. I squinted my eyes to read the writing on the package.

"…Trojan—OH MY!" I covered my mouth with my hands and Tai quickly hid the package of protection. "Are you serious?"

"Well, I was thinking about it," Tai blushed slightly. "It's all up to him I guess…If he still wants to have sex with me or not."

"No! Not that!" I shook my head. "I can't believe you actually showed me that!"

"What? The condom?" Tai asked.

"Don't say it so loud!" I squeaked and looked around to see if anyone heard. "I can't believe you showed me the thing that is going to be on your dick…a simple, 'I think we're going to have some after-dinner sex' would have been enough!"

"You're weird Mimi," Tai chuckled.

The concert started at seven and was a complete blast. They sang a mixture of their original songs and threw in some classic, well known love songs. Fan girls cheered loudly when ever Matt spoke and practically died when he started singing. I glanced over at Tai. He was calm and cool about the whole fandom around his boyfriend…because he knew that in the end, he was his Tai and no one elses.

"Thank you all so much for coming here," Matt spoke into the mic, after they finished their popular song "I Turn Around." "This final song we will be playing will be performed by our drummer, Runi Wararty." A mixture of boys and girls cheered as the purple streaked girl left her spot at the drums and walked downstage. "Taking over for her on the drums will be Cameron Merret!" The crowd cheered as Cameron came in from backstage and took over Runi's spot at the drums. Matt handed the mic over to Runi and started correlating with Nakita on changing their instruments.

"Hello-o-o there," Runi spoke into the mic.  
>"WE LOVE YOU RUNI!" Talmage, Ricky and I screamed out.<p>

"Oh wow," the drummer laughed. "Thanks guys. Ok, so this song that we're going to be singing to you is probably one of the sappiest love songs I have ever heard in my life." Some of the audience members laughed. "I was not at all thrilled to be singing this song…" She paused for a moment, and I could have sworn she started blushing. "However, after I actually found myself in a similar situation…I found myself actually liking it." I looked over at Talmage who had a huge smile on his face. Runi looked back at the two guitarists to see if they were ready. Once they gave her the thumbs up, she looked out into the audience. "This is for all you Tage." People let out swooning noises, especially from our group, as Nakita and Matt started strumming their acoustic guitars. Once the intro finished off, Runi began to sing.

_**Today was a fairytale  
>You were the prince<br>I used to be a damsel in distress  
>You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six<br>Today was a fairytale**_

While Runi had sung the first verse, Matt had quickly changed guitars and now played his red and white electric one. Once he started to play, the rest of the band joined in with him.

_**Today was a fairytale  
><strong>_

"Runi sounds really great with this song," Joe told me over the music.

"I know! Isn't she great?" I agreed.

_**Today was a fairytale  
>I wore a dress<br>You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
>You told me I was pretty<br>When I looked like a mess  
>Today was a fairytale<strong>_

I looked over at Seth and Ricky. Ricky was sitting behind Seth and holding him in his arms. They swayed together to the music for a moment, before Seth tilted his head up and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

_**Time slows down  
>Whenever you're around<strong>_

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<p>

Ringo and Kiera sat next to me and I could hear Kiera singing along to the song. All the time, she was looking at her wavy haired, green eyed mid-fielder.

_**Today was a fairytale  
>You've got a smile that takes me to another planet<br>Every move you make everything you say is right  
>Today was a fairytale<strong>_

Today was a fairytale  
>All that I can say<br>Is now it's getting so much clearer  
>Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face<br>Today was a fairytale

Runi had a huge smile on her face and it was obvious that she was getting really into the song. Talmage's eyes never once left his soon-to-be girlfriend…nor did the huge grin on his face. If it weren't for the bright flashing lights of the concert, I would have sworn that Runi was staring right back at Talmage.

_**Time slows down  
>Whenever you're around<strong>_

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale

At this point of the song, the purple streaked girl took a step back and allowed the band to have their moment. I heard Tai cheer loudly as Matt took a step forward and played his guitar solo.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Tai shouted, though it was drowned out by the shrieks of thousands of fangirls. Runi took her place back at the microphone and continued singing after the instrumental break.

_**Time slows down  
>Whenever you're around<br>I can feel my heart  
>It's beating in my chest<br>Did you feel it?  
>I can't put this down<strong>_

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<p>

I turned to say how awesome the whole song sounded to Sora, but stopped when I saw her head on Markus' shoulder…and his head resting on top of hers. I gave them a sly grin, the ginger girl blushed while dark haired boy smiled, and then I turned my attention back to the band performing.

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale  
><strong>_

"Love is crazy isn't it?" I sighed, thinking about all of my friends with their special someone.

"Yeah, it sure is," Joe nodded. "It can be a real pain in the ass…" He slipped his hand into my own. "But it can also bring two people back together." I blinked down at our entwined hands and felt myself blush. He gave me a wink and then went back to enjoying the concert.

…I was going to have to thank Talmage for bring Joe back to me…

_**Today was a fairytale**_

Once the band played their final note, the audience exploded in whoops and hollers. Runi bowed and then handed the mic back over to Matt.

"Let's give it up for Runi and our guest Cameron!" he said. The crowd cheered loudly. We all stood up and cheered for the Teenage Wolves. Matt gestured to his band and then waved to the crowd. "Happy Valentine's Day everyone!"

* * *

><p><em>A bit late, but I do hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day. :3<em>

_Just a little FYI, now that this story is done, I'm going to be on haitus for a while. I'll continue responding to PMs and I'll be writing when I can, but it will be a while before I post anything up. School is getting rough and so I need to have more time for study and such. :P_

_Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!_

_Until next time...Love often, play hard, and seize the day!_

_-PW_


End file.
